The Golden Curtain
by ToledaSarrah
Summary: LegolasOC Fanfic. While visiting lothlorien Legolas meets Esta, an annoying and fiesty interbreed. Unable to control their desire they do what they shouldnt and face the consequences .NOT DEPRESSING lol. Discontinued
1. Prologue

The Golden Curtain: PROLOGUE  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no profit from this fic, all rights reserved.   
  
Ownership Claim: I own Sicilee and all it's inhabbitants. I own Esta, Tirane, Feanaro and any other characters you do not recognize. Please do not use them(I doubt anyone would want to lol)  
  
Summary: Legomance, Legolas/OC. Rated R for adult themes. Legolas meets Esta while on a visit in Lorien. No longer able to control himself, Legolas scratches the itch...the sexual itch that is. So he must deal with the consequences, they both must. Has a hint of the Victorian era.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
2050 years before the council of Lord Elrond.  
  
2050 years before the fellowship was formed.  
  
2050 years before Elves and men stood side by side and fought together.   
  
2050 years before the War of the Ring.   
  
In a world where there could only be one ruler, in a world where the skies were red and the waters black, with an army fit to match that of the evil sorcerer Sauron. Sicilee, a world only reachable through the Golden Curtain, a curtain that can only be found in Middle Earth, a curtain that only a handful knew existed. Since the beginning of time Sicilee has existed in harmony with Middle Earth, never feeling the need to try and rule Middle earth, so it stands to reason that although Sicilee is not an enemy of Middle Earth it isn't a alli either.  
  
2050 years before Middle Earth faced its greatest challenge yet, a new ruler of Sicilee, a queen, was born, to none other than an elf.  
  
* * * * * * * * * 


	2. Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I pretend to(yeah right). All rights reserved.  
  
The Golden Curtain: Chapter one.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hurry Luthien, this way" the blonde she-elf gripped tighter to the precious bundle in her hands and quickened her pace as she weaved in and out of the tall pine trees, in a hope to keep up with the Syerian woman who was constantly trying to make her walk faster.  
  
"How much farther Tirane?" Luthien asked, as she began to feel strain on her ankles and fatigue set in. "Not far now, how is she?" Tirane whispered not looking back, Luthien looked down at the bundle in her hands. Luthiens blue elven eyes came into contact with dark grey ones; Luthien kept walking but never took her gaze from her daughters.  
  
"Is she all right?" Tirane asked, this time looking back to make sure she was still behind her.  
  
"She is surprisingly well" Luthien answered finally looking up and smiling at the woman she had become good friends with. The looks on Tirane's face was one of awe.  
  
"The golden Curtain" She whispered just as Luthien came up to stand beside her.  
  
The Golden Curtain Luthien thought as she stared at the incredibly tall and incredibly wide waterfall, that glistened gold in the moons yellow rays.  
  
A tear appeared in Luthien's eye as she realised that she would never see her home or family, but most sadly she would never see her daughter grow and turn into the great women she was destined to be.  
  
She brushed away a tear before Tirane could see it.  
  
Looking once more into those grey eyes Luthien made a silent prayer to the Valar to protect her daughter.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tirane asked  
  
"Keeping her here and becoming Queen isn't all that bad, it's far better than being a maid" The Syerian snorted looking down at her brown maid uniform.   
  
"No, I do not want my daughter to live like this, when she take's a breath of air I want that air to be fresh, and we she takes her first precious step's I want it to be on soft clean grass , she can't do that here" Luthien said strongly, looking into the brown eyes of the woman who had saved her daughters life. Once again a tear appeared in her eye, but this time she didn't wipe it away, and let it slide down her cheek to her chin, leaving a sparkling trial behind it.  
  
"You better go before they realise she's gone" Tirane only stared back, and nodded, taking the baby from the elf's arms she asked:  
  
"What will you name her?", Luthien frowned, she hadn't even thought of that. After thinking hard she asked the brunette woman:  
  
"How do you say ray of hope in your language?" Tirane thought about it and replied  
  
"Esta Kyra", "Then let that be her name, Esta Kyra, my ray of hope" Luthien looked down at the tiny baby in Tirane's arms and a smile lit her face.  
  
"Please take care of her" Luthien pleaded looking up again.  
  
"You have given me freedom my lady, the least I can do is give your child all the love she needs, and that's exactly what I'll do" Tirane said, with a look of sadness on her face. Here she was leaving her world for a better life and leaving her to her death.  
  
"I promise I won't let her forget you" Tirane said in hope of lightening the mood.  
  
"Good" was the only reply she got.   
  
"When you reach the other side go north until you find the Golden Woods, there you will find Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, they will give you and my daughter a home. But make sure that you give them this letter; without it they will most likely take you as a threat" Luthien handed her the white envelope and Tirane hid it in her pocket.  
  
"You do realize that they will never stop hunting her, she is their only heir, It doesn't matter where she is raised her fathers blood flows through her veins and nothing can change that, she to will always have a thirst for power and control" Tirane explained with a sad expression.  
  
Luthien face fell, she would not believe that her daughter could be like that.  
  
"But you can change that, make her see that there is more to life than power and control"   
  
"I'll try, but once she comes of age and she gains her abilities, her desire will grow" Tirane said, her voice full of doubt.  
  
"No, she will overcome it, I can feel it, and under the guidance of Lady Galadriel she will use her power for the good" Luthien said, as if she was trying to make herself believe it.  
  
"I'm sure she will" Tirane said smiling.  
  
" What is her power by the way?" Luthien asked, curiosity evident in her voice.  
  
"Well" Tirane said pulling out Esta's necklace that hung around her tiny neck "The pendant's blue so I guess her element will be water, which is surprising because King Siris had the element of fire" Tirane said with a confused look on her tanned brown face. Tirane's guess was enough to satisfy Luthiens curiosity.  
  
"I love you my daughter" Luthien gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked to Tirane "please go before they come" Luthien said with pleading eyes. Tirane only nodded and began walking ever slowly toward the waterfall.  
  
Luthien could only watch as the woman she had grown to trust took her daughter behind the Golden Curtain and out of her life forever.  
  
Luthien crumbled to her knees and began to sob; silent prayers could be heard throughout the entire forest, as Luthien asked the Valar once again to protect her daughter.  
  
In the distance the drumbeat of Syerian warriors could be heard as they searched for their future queen. Unbeknownst to them she was already in Middle Earth and on her way to Lothlorien.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
A/N: I have changed this chapter a bit. Luthiens name use to be Kahmir. Luthien means sacred in elvish. 


	3. Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no profit from this fanfic. All rights reserved.  
  
The Golden Curtain: Chapter Two.  
  
-2052 years later-  
  
Lying on the leafy forest floor Esta let out a puff of air. She had been lying there for nearly an hour, bored out of her mind. Her companion lay next to her. Esta turned to the beast and proclaimed;  
  
"One of these days I'm going to leave Lothlorien" A dreamy expression on her face.  
  
The beast only snorted in reply.  
  
"Oh so you don't believe me?" She said with a cocky grin on her face.  
  
Again the beast only snorted. Then the midnight black beast rose to her four feet and began to walk away.  
  
"Manilla! Where are you going?" Esta shouted as she got up and chased after Manilla.  
  
"Wait up you twit!" Manilla made a noise that sounded almost like a chuckle. Galloping away into the tree's Esta gave chase.  
  
"Oh so you want to play?" Esta yelled as she ran after Manilla. Jumping over a log Esta was sure she would be able to grab Manilla's tail. She was wrong. Stumbling to the forest floor she landed with a 'oomph'.  
  
Groaning she rolled onto her back and sighed. Looking skyward she saw Manilla's snout come into view.  
  
Dipping her head down to Esta's neck, Manilla began nudging her.   
  
Esta groaned once more and forced Manilla away from her.  
  
"Manilla stop it. I'm getting up; I'm fine" hauling herself to her feet Esta suddenly became aware of the change in the forest.   
  
"What's going on?" Esta said looking around. The change in the behaviour of the animals and the air worried her. Manilla just looked at her, not making a sound.  
  
"I think we better go back" with that she jumped up onto Manilla's back. Manilla took off immediately. They headed east toward the city centre. As time wore on and they neared the outskirts of the main city Esta calmed more. Manilla came to a stop right in front of a huge staircase that glowed with silver light. The staircase wound around a tall thin tree and looked like it stretched upwards for miles.   
  
Jumping off Manilla's back her white dress dragged behind her as she climbed the stairs. Racing toward the first flet on the tree she bounced through the door.  
  
"Tirane!" She yelled as loud as she could.  
  
Inside the flet an elder women sat in the main room writing. She had heard Esta scrambling up the stairs and knew what would come next. She smiled to herself as she heard the door open and a loud scream tumbling after. Without stopping what she was doing she replied:  
  
"I'm in here Esta" She said, her voice calm.  
  
Obviously out of breath Esta swept into the room and began:  
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"I don't know what your talking about" Tirane said, still writing and a small smile on her lips.  
  
By now Esta was slightly confused. She could have sworn something was happening. But if something did happen she was sure Tirane would have spitted it out by now.  
  
"What do you mean? I could sense a change in the woods, has something not happened?" Esta was getting mad now. She could see the little smirk on her guardian's face. Tirane knew something and wasn't sharing.  
  
"Calm down child. Nothing bad has happened" She paused looking up at Esta's exasperated face. Urging her on with her hands. Sighing Tirane continued.  
  
"If you must know, a travelling party from Mirkwood has arrived" Tirane said returning to her writing.  
  
"Really?" Esta's whole demeanour turned from annoyed to curiosity immediately.  
  
"Now don't you go getting any ideas young Miss" Tirane said sternly as she noticed the tone of curiosity in her protégées voice.   
  
"Why, whatever do you mean milady?" Esta said, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"I mean don't go bothering them, their royalty ya know?"   
  
Esta pouted.  
  
"So am I" Esta knew of her heritage. She knew who Tirane was, who her parents were. She had often dreamt of re-claiming her throne, taking back what was rightfully hers and making all those who had berated her bow at her feet.  
  
Tirane sighed again and looked up to Esta. Taking her hands in hers she said  
  
"We've been through this before Kyra, your life is here and now" Tirane said, using her name Kyra to insert the seriousness of her statement.  
  
"I know that!" She said taking her hands from Tirane's and taking a seat in a chair covered in silver silk.   
  
"It's just that lately I've been thinking a lot about my past and where I really come from. It's not fair! I'm a queen and I have to live out here, no servants, no admirers, no gold or silver, no extravagant bed in an overly huge room! No, all I get is this place and stupid elf maidens who think their better than ever one else!" Esta said, her face sour, like her mood.  
  
"Oh dear child, you need not worry what those silly elves say about you" Tirane smiled, a sympathetic look on her face. Esta only glared. That stilled didn't change the fact that she wasn't on her throne where she belonged. She knew what would happen if she said those thoughts out loud for she had said them before. Tirane would hit the roof and tell her about how terrible Sicilee, her home, is and how she would never be allowed to return there. She would also be told how much she sounded like a power freak. So changing the subject Esta asked "what are you writing?" Trying to peer over her shoulder, Tirane snapped the paper to her chest.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out"   
  
"Humpf"was the only reply she got. Tirane in return said nothing, but continued to write.  
  
"Fine keep your secrets, you know I'll find out sooner or later" A coaxing lure in her voice as she sat back in her seat.  
  
"Yes indeed, but until then I suggest you keep your busy nose out of it"   
  
Esta let out a groan and jumped out of her chair.  
  
"I'm going for a ride, seeing as how everything is fine" Walking out the door she heard Tirane call back "Bye love" before she started racing down the stairs.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was midday by the time the elven party had reached the outskirts of the Lothlorien forests. The party of twenty included; the prince of Mirkwood, army general, Feanaro and eighteen of Mirkwood best soldiers.   
  
"I believe you have not been here since the war of the ring your highness?" Feanaro asked the prince as the company journeyed into the woods.  
  
"No I haven't" Legolas said, a wistful look on his face.   
  
"And please call me Legolas, everyone else does" Legolas chuckled as he tried to change the subject of the war. It had been almost two years since the end of Sauron and still Legolas couldn't bare to talk about it. After returning home after travelling with Gimli, Legolas continued on with his life. His father trying to betrothed him to some she-elf at every chance he got. Legolas grew tired of his father's antics so he declared that he would be taking a trip to Gondor to visit his friend Aragorn. Then from there he would go onto Lothlorien and then home to Mirkwood.  
  
"Good day Prince Legolas, we have been waiting for your arrival" an elf said as he appeared, at what seemed like thin air.  
  
"Haldir, my good friend, how have you been?" Legolas smiled as he embraced his old friend.  
  
"I am well, but you look like you could use a good bath" Haldir chuckled as he took in the elf's messy appearance. Legolas's smile broadened as he remembered why he looked so horrid.  
  
"I took a tumble off my horse" they both laughed as Haldir and his soldiers lead the Mirkwood elves toward the city.  
  
~~~  
  
Esta had been riding around on Manilla for awhile now. She was bored out of her wits and couldn't seem to get her mind off the elven party that Tirane had spoke of. Because of who Esta was she was not permitted to leave Lothlorien, so she had rarely come into contact with anyone who was not from Lorien. Most of the elves in Lorien were tolerant of her, though most made it their own personal duty to make her life miserable. It was because she was not of full elven blood that made her an outcast to most. Her brown full hair and deep blue eyes were more like those of an elf from Rivendell, but her round ears made it evident that she was not of elven blood- well not full anyway. She was tall and lithe with pale skin, just like most elves. But her eyes were something different. They always appeared to be reflecting water. As if she spent her time bent over a pool with the sunlight reflecting the liquid in her eyes.  
  
Deciding that she'd had enough she commanded Manilla to ride to the lake. Zooming off like a lightening rod, Manilla headed away from the main city and deeper into the woods.   
  
After every passing tree they grew nearer to their destination. The closer they got the more excited Esta became. She had not been for a good swim in a day and was in dire need of fresh cold water on her flesh.  
  
As the lake came into view, just beyond the trees, Manilla slowed to a trot.   
  
As they broke into the clearing they saw something they did not expect to see.  
  
There in the water was an elf. Never in her life had she seen the bare chest of an elf. She could not deny that she did not like what she saw, but that did not stop her from jumping from Manilla's back and stalking toward the elf, who was still unaware of her entrance.  
  
~~~  
  
After the party had been greeted by Galadriel and Celeborn, and had been assigned to their living quarters, Legolas had asked to be alone. He went for a walk and found himself at a big blue lake. He didn't think anyone would be out this far at that time and knowing how much he needed to clean himself he stripped down until he was butt naked, and dove into the cold water. Surfacing he began to rub his arms furiously in an attempt to warm up. In dove under the water and began swimming around. Forgetting about the world around him and the cold temperature he simply surfaced and dived, surfaced and dived.   
  
After successfully 'scrutinizing' the bottom of the lake he resurfaced out of breath. Looking around he found a green plant called 'Palania'. Stripping it of its green skin he rubbed it into his hands as white foam began to disperse. Walking into shallow waters he scrubbed his almost perfect form clean. After cleansing he lowered himself into the water and rinsed the suds.  
  
"Ahem" He froze. Slowly he lowered himself more into the water and turned around. He was shocked to see a lady dressed in white standing there. Legolas couldn't help the heat from rising to his cheeks as he blushed.   
  
"Excuse me milady, but may I ask what you're doing?" He asked trying to rid the air of its tension.  
  
Esta couldn't help but smile as his cheeks turned crimson. She chuckled.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing" Legolas's blush deepened. An embarrassed smile crept onto his features as he kept his face down. Then remembering who he was he looked her straight in the eyes.   
  
"How long have you been watching me?" He asked, his tone that of one of authority.  
  
Esta laughed again.  
  
"Why aren't we the smug one, I wasn't watching you actually" She said hotly.  
  
Legolas was bewildered, no one had ever accused him, the prince of Mirkwood, of being smug, and no maiden had ever spoken to him like that.  
  
"Excuse me milady but I would like to continue this conversation.... But not like this" He said his eyebrows rising.  
  
Esta looked confused.  
  
"Would you please turn around while I dress"?  
  
Now it was Esta's turn to blush. She let out a soft 'oh' and whipped around as the elf got out of the water and began to dress.   
  
Esta could help but let her imagination get the better of her. Her thoughts quickly returned to the elf and his bare chest. She mentally punched herself. But once more her thoughts turned evil. This time to what was hidden from her view by the water. She, again, mentally punched herself.   
  
"You can turn around now" Came the voice behind her.  
  
Esta gulped and hoped that the blush had left her face. Turning around she could feel the heat return to her. Legolas stood tall and straight, his elven tunic and leggings were silver and clung to him. His blond hair was damp and made it a shade darker than normal.   
  
Clearing his throat Legolas asked:  
  
"What's you name?"   
  
"Esta, What's yours?" Esta asked in return.  
  
"Legolas...Prince of Mirkwood" Legolas wasn't sure if he should mention his title, but he thought it would make him seem devious if he left it out.  
  
"Oh, so you came with the elven party I heard about?" Esta asked, her expression curious.  
  
"Yes, I have come from Gondor and shall be continuing home in a week" Legolas said his tone flat.  
  
"Oh" was all Esta said, obviously deep in thought.  
  
I wonder where else he's been she thought.   
  
Legolas took in her features. He eyed her head to toe. Something inside him stirred. She had a weird expression on her face.  
  
"What are you starring at?" She asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Sorry, I can't stop looking at you" He said straight up, not a hint of embarrassement in his voice or expression.   
  
"Well could you at least try?" She asked trying not to blush at his comment.  
  
Legolas could only stare, a small smile on his face. She was getting angry. I wonder what she would look like in that lake   
  
Without giving his 'epiphany' anymore thought he stalked toward her.  
  
Esta stood grounded to the forest floor. She didn't know what to do or say. What is he doing?   
  
Legolas stood in front of her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face. She only stared up at his oddly bright blue eyes.  
  
Legolas looked into his eyes, still smiling. He could control himself; he didn't know what was wrong with him.  
  
"Well!?" Esta said, her attitude becoming angry.   
  
"You've seen me wet...Now I want to see you wet" Legolas said a smirk dawned his face.  
  
Before Esta could react Legolas scooped her into his arms and was walking toward the lake.   
  
"What the hell do you think--" Esta was cut short as Legolas dropped her into the crystal water.  
  
Legolas sat down by the water edge and waited for her to surface.  
  
Esta came up a few seconds later, breathing heavy and a very pissed expression on her face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Esta screamed as she tried to push the hair from her face. Legolas chuckled at her, and beckoned her closer.  
  
"Come here" Esta did as she was told, for some reason unknown. Legolas reached out and moved the hair from her face and neck, while he said:  
  
"Still mad?" He teased. Furious, Esta dragged him back into the lake with a splash.  
  
He only stared at her as she laughed madly.   
  
"Oh so you think it's funny?" He asked, a smile on his lips.  
  
"Y-es" Esta choked out as she tried to float and laugh at the same time.  
  
Legolas grabbed her a brought his lips crashing down on hers.   
  
They were both shocked at his actions. Esta only kissed him back as she snaked her arms around his neck.  
  
Legolas placed his hand up by her breast while the other sat on her waist. Sucking at her lips, they both forgot about the world.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I have changed Romir to Feanaro. This story is going to be completely different(sorta) to how most legomance stories go. I know Legolas seems out of character, and well, he is! lol. But he needed to be, in order to get the ball rolling. Just a question: Does anyone even know what Legolas was like with women?   
  
I havent read the books, I tried to but instead I read The Iliad lol. I just got distracted every time i picked up TTT, I eventually gave up and returned the books to the library.   
  
Thanks, Love ya!  
  
-Toleda 


	4. Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no profit. All rights reserved.  
  
The Golden Curtain: Chapter Three.  
  
~~~~  
  
Breaking free of Legolas' lips, Esta let out a long breath. Unable to wait any longer, Legolas began nibbling at her bare neck. A small moan left her throat as she fought to control herself. An image of Tirane flashed across her mind, and she abruptly pulled away.   
  
"I have to go" She said as she made her way to get out of the lake.  
  
Legolas sighed, he knew she was right. Embarrassed at what he had done he didn't stop her, no matter how badly his anatomy wanted to.  
  
"I apologise, I'm sorry" He whispered hanging his head in shame as he tried to stay afloat.   
  
"Don't... don't apologise" Esta smiled as she climbed out of the water.  
  
Legolas smiled too.  
  
"Will I see you again?" He asked as he followed her out.  
  
Esta blushed at his implication. Legolas noticed this and cut in.  
  
"I mean not like this.. I mean will I see you around?" Legolas said feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.  
  
"Probably not" Esta said honestly.  
  
"Oh" Legolas Smiled.  
  
"Shall I escort you home?" Legolas said, feeling it his duty to ask.  
  
"NO, it would cause suspicion..." Esta trailed off looking down.  
  
"Yes, of course. Good evening then...Esta" He said as she raised her eyes to meet his. A smile on her lips, she retuned to 'Queen' mode.  
  
"Good evening to you oh fair prince!" She replied in a melodramatic tone, as she turned to leave.  
  
Legolas only watched as she mounted her beast. Her white dress, thankfully not see through, clinging to her shivering skin. Manilla sped off leaving Legolas alone.  
  
He sighed as he began to walk back into the trees.  
  
What was wrong with him? Why did he act so unlike himself, so unlike his race! He decided it would be best if he forgot it ever happened and that he never met Esta that day at the lake. Little did he know it would take more than that to forget.  
  
~~~~  
  
Almost home, Esta literally punched herself.   
  
"Ugh! How could I be so.. So stupid! How could HE! Just because he's a Prince he thinks he can do what ever he wants!"   
  
Frustrated at herself more then anyone she urged Manilla faster.  
  
The tall tree that was her home came into view. Gulping she had no idea how should would be able to hide what happened from Tirane. She was sure it was written all over her face.   
  
Manillas hooves came to a halt and Esta jumped from her back. Dreading having to face her guardian Esta took her time to walk the stairs.   
  
"One step.. Two step.. Three step.. Four! One step.. Two step.. Three step.. Door! Damn!" Esta groaned like a child as she reached to open the door. Forgetting about the cold, and the fact that she was soaking wet, she held her head high and sauntered in.  
  
A piercing shriek stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
"Good heavens child! You look like a drowned rat! What happened?" Tirane stood stiff as a pole as she examined Esta's disarrayed frame.  
  
Esta froze. Looking down she tried her best not to blush. Failing miserably she let out a soft sigh. Gathering all her courage she looked Tirane in the eye.  
  
"I went for a swim, like I do every day" walking past Tirane's hawk like gaze she went to he room. Tirane, thinking nothing of it returned to what she was doing.   
  
Stripping out of her soaking dress Esta dried her skin and began to brush the knots from her tresses.  
  
Putting on a lavender coloured dress she fell onto her big white bed. Exhausted, she dozed off, not hearing Tirane telling her to be ready for dinner with Galadriel.  
  
~~~~  
  
Walking into the camp where his men were staying Legolas deleted any remaining thoughts he had of Esta.  
  
"Legolas, there you are, where have you been?" Feanaro asked coming up to the Prince.  
  
"I've been out for a walk; I have missed the serenity of these well-protected woods" Legolas said, using the reply he had practised.  
  
"Oh, did it rain while you were on your walk?" Feanaro asked dumbfounded, while gesturing toward his wet attire.  
  
Legolas chuckled, trying his best to keep what had happened from showing on his face.  
  
"No, I went for a swim"  
  
"Oh, well in any case I suggest you get dressed, we will be dining with the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn tonight."  
  
With that Feanaro walked off, leaving Legolas alone.  
  
Walking to his flet, he asked a maiden for a bath to be run.   
  
Within minutes he was soaking in a steaming tub. Deciding he better not spend to much time bathing he was out within ten minutes and getting dressed in his finest tunic and boots.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
Walking to his door he opened it to find Feanaro, who too was dressed in his finest garments.  
  
"Lets go" Legolas said smiling as he walked out the door following his Elven friend down the stairs.  
  
They walked in silence to the dining hall. Climbing a set of even taller stairs they reached the wooden double doors to the dining hall. Upon entering they found a long table wooden table. Legolas concluded that there were about fifty chairs. The table was set with cuttlery and cups, flowers and candles. At the head of the table were two chairs. One slightly bigger than the other, but each equally special.   
  
Looking around Legolas spotted Haldir and the rest of the Elves from Mirkwood. Smiling both he and Feanaro went to find their seats.  
  
~~~~  
  
Esta awoke from her peaceful slumber to find someone's hair in her face.  
  
Groaning she tried to roll away but was stopped by someone's warm hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What do you want!?" Esta snapped.  
  
Sitting up her eyes came into contact with angry brown orbs.   
  
"Esta for Heavens sake! I told you to be ready for dinner with Galadriel!" Tirane started turning red from rage.  
  
"What? When did you tell me this? You never said anything about dinner!" Esta tried to defend herself, all the while being completely at a lost as to what Tirane was going on about.  
  
Sighing Tirane got up.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. Just get up and brush your hair, that dress will have to do"   
  
Leaving the room Tirane went to wait by the door.  
  
Jumping out of bed Esta rushed around trying to get ready. Changing her dress to an Earthy green one she checked herself in the mirror and scowled. Her blue pendant clashed with her green and gold dress. Sighing she knew it would have to remain. Tirane had told her she wasn't allowed to take off the pendant, for reasons she would explain. Esta had a lot of respect for her guardian so she complied with the few rules she set for her.  
  
Patting her hair she walked out of her room as if she were ruler of the world.   
  
Tiranes eyes bulged as Esta walked wearing a different dress. She kept her thoughts to herself and so they left.  
  
"Thanks to you we're late!" Tirane hissed as they reached the double doors to the dining hall.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Celeborn won't mind" She smiled as the doors we're opened for them.  
  
Tirane only let out a snort. Walking in Esta stopped dead in her tracks. Everyone at the table had looked up when they heard the doors open.   
  
Legolas saw Esta walk in as if she owned the place. Nearly chocking he looked down and continued to eat his food. He didn't dare look back up.   
  
Haldir stood up and walked over to great the pair.  
  
"Madame." He said as he greeted Tirane.  
  
"Milday" he said taking Esta's hand and kissing it.   
  
Esta gave him a disgusted look as he chuckled.   
  
"Come let me introduce you two to an old friend of mine" Haldir smiled as he dragged them toward his seat. Esta knew what was coming next, and resisting would only cause suspicion.   
  
Looking up, Legolas wished he hadn't.   
  
"Legolas I want to introduce you to these fine young specimens" Haldir winked at Tirane. Legolas stood up out of respect.  
  
Tirane only giggled and hit Haldir on the arm.  
  
"Bloody flirt" As soon as the words left Esta's mouth she regretted them.  
  
"Esta! Apologise for your language" Tirane looked embarrassed.   
  
"Sorry" Esta mumbled finally looking up to meet Legolas's eyes.  
  
To her surprise he was smiling.  
  
"It's fine, really" He said the last part to Tirane. Haldir laughed as he introduced Esta and Tirane to the Prince of Mirkwood. The whole time Esta kept her head up but never looked him in the eye.  
  
Tirane and Esta sat down next to Haldir who was next to Legolas.  
  
Esta silently thanked God.  
  
Their food was bought out and after time people began to leave. Tirane and Haldir were deep in conversation when Legolas arose and decleared that he was going to bed. Thanking his hosts he departed, avoiding having to look in Esta's direction. Almost five minutes later, Esta had had enough of Haldir and Tiranes sappy conversation so she too stood to leave. Thanking Celeborn and Galadriel she walked out of the dining hall.   
  
Sighing she decided she would never get to sleep so instead she went for a walk.   
  
She ended up at the trainning grounds. Looking around she noticed a figure at the end of the row and out of curiosity began to walk toward them. She couldn't see who it was, for she didn't have her mothers elven eye s until it was too late.  
  
"Come to spy on me again?" Legolas asked while he released an arrow into the target.  
  
"Ahem, no, I didn't know anyone was here" Esta laughed, but keeping her gaze down.  
  
Once again Legolas released an arrow, and again it hit the target.  
  
"How do you do that?" Esta asked, walking closer while pointing to the bow.  
  
"What? This?" Legolas smirked as he released two arrows into the target.  
  
"Show off" Esta scoffed.  
  
"Think you can do better?" Legolas challenged.  
  
"Actually no. I was never trained to use a bow" She quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Legolas stopped firing arrows and stood to face her.   
  
"What were you trained in?"   
  
Esta laughed   
  
"The usual, sewing, cooking all the things a woman is supposed to know, of course I'm not any good at them, but I can play the piano" Esta laughed. Legolas couldn't help but smile as her laughter ignited a thirst in him. In an attempt to stop his train of thought he cleared his throat.  
  
"What's a piano?" He asked, his facial features set in a confused expression.   
  
Esta suddenly remembered that piano's didn't exist in Middle Earth.  
  
"Well, umm, it's an instrument"  
  
"Oh I see, could you play for me?" He asked alittle unsure of what she'd say.  
  
"Of course . . . your highness" she bowed sudden feelings of jealousy rearing in her gut. She turned to walk into the woods.  
  
"This way" she called back. Legolas ran to catch up with her, walking by her side he replied;  
  
"Please call me Legolas" smiling he looked at her.  
  
"Okay" Esta said, alittle confused as to why he'd neglect his title. As far as she was concerned she'd love to be called Queen or even Princess.  
  
Walking deeper into the woods, they walked in silence. Legolas trying to ease the tension asked;  
  
"So, where are we going?"   
  
"Don't worry, we're nearly there" as she spoke a little shack came into view. Complete with a small window and a big door, it looked like something a dwarf would live in. Walking toward the door Esta began;  
  
"When I was younger Tirane had tried to teach me to play, but I was so terrible she couldn't take it anymore, she asked me to stop. I didn't want to stop playing so she went to Celeborn and asked for a room to be built where I could play without disturbing anyone. I'm good now though" Esta laughed.  
  
"That's good to hear" Legolas laughed as they walked into the musty room. The room was not as dirty as he had expected it to be. In fact it was clean and tidy. A small bed in one corner. A table and chair in the other and up against the wall was a big black thing, he guessed it was the piano.  
  
"Come" Esta instructed as she sat down on the small seat infront of the piano.  
  
Legolas followed suit and sat next to her. Lifting the lid she placed her fingers above the keys. Slowly she began to play. Soon the tempo sped up and she moved onto a faster piece. Stopping she turned to face Legolas.  
  
"I have never heard such a sound" He laughed.  
  
"Thats because it doesn't exist here" Esta sighed. Legolas looked confused.  
  
"What I mean is, it isn't from Middle Earth" still he looked confused. Sighing she decided she was going to have to explain the whole story from the beginning.  
  
"You see my ears?" Legolas looked at them and realised they weren't pointed. He frowned in confusion, but nodded his head.  
  
"My mother was an Elf from here, my father was of Syerien blood." That still didn't explain the piano but he nodded in understanding.  
  
"I was born in a world called Sicilee. The day I was born Tirane bought me here. The piano was something precious to her, but they didn't have them here so she made one" she shrugged.   
  
"It's a beautiful instrument; you play well" Legolas smiled, still trying to contemplate what she had said.  
  
"Thanks"   
  
"Where is this Sicilee? I have never heard of it" Legolas asked.  
  
"Oh boy, well it's another world. Like another realm. There is only one way to get to it, but I don't know, I wasn't told.  
  
"Oh, do you know what it's like there?" Legolas wanted to know more of this 'Sicilee'.  
  
"Well, it's different to Middle Earth. There is only one race of people, Syerien's. And umm, they worship Jesus Christ and God, not the Valar. They believe in these places called Heaven and Hell. Both VERY different places. I guess they look like men, although I've only seen one man before" Esta trailed off.  
  
"I have never known of another world out there" he said while deep in thought.  
  
"Well you wouldn't, It's a secret, I believe only myself, Tirane, Galadriel and Celeborn and some man named Elrond know of it" She said.  
  
"So why did you tell me if it's meant to be a secret?" He asked puzzled.  
  
"Because you asked. No one ever asks, so the secret is never told" Esta laughed.  
  
Legolas laughed to. Again that burning in his gut ignited. Gulping he turned away in an attempt to hide his arousal. Esta noticed this.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked quizzically.  
  
"No" He said turning back to face her. He just hoped she wouldn't notice.  
  
"So, well you know about me, what about you?" Esta asked looking at his clear eyes.  
  
Legolas gulped. Everytime she smiled he grew harder.   
  
"Hello?" She waved a hand in front of his face. His need for a woman over took his responsible nature.   
  
"Shh" He demanded as he connected his lips with hers. Losing all inhibitions Esta gave into his probing tongue and opened her lips, allolwing herself to kiss him back. A soft moan escape her lips. That was the final straw, he would have her. Picking her up he carried her to the bed in the corner. Setting her down he knew he wasn't in love, he was in lust.   
  
(No lemon lol. Can't do 'em)  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope that explains a bit about Esta's 'colourful' language lol. My main aim here is to give Legomance fans what they want, so tell me what you want. Oh and hang in I have a surprise for you . Let's see if this story is predictable lol. I'm writing this at 12.00am BTW just thought you might like to know. And I'm not to worried about where I put my commas at this moment, I kinda want to focus on plot, I have some chapters plotted out, but I'm still deciding whether Esta's heritage will play a part. Oh and YES Galadriel and Celeborn are still here, for the sake of this fic :D  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Ithilidiel: 4# Names: Manilla is not elvish, neither is Esta or Tirane. Romir....im going to change that, I was just using an old name I remembered from somewhere. Thanks for that =)   
  
5# I use Microsoft word for spell check. Then i upload it in notepad because ff.net doesn't allow word processor. That makes it hard to do thoughts, no italics you see?  
  
10# I get you totally! I was being selfish. When I read fanfics I really hate having everything together, do you get me? So yeah...I kinda went mad with the spacing lol. I'll stop it now lol.  
  
11# Thank you! My English teacher sucks at her job so your helping me heaps.  
  
12# The yellow moon lol, okay, that moon is NOT in Middle Earth and I see lots of yellow moons where I live lol...either that or I'm, colour blind! lol.  
  
16# 17# 18# Blame the commas on spell check! Mwahahaha. And the grey eyes belong to Esta(or the little bundle), it's said in the beginning of chapter 1 :D.  
  
I started this idea last year, but forgot about it. The other day I was going through my folder and found it. I've change practically everything, it was originally going to take place during the war of the ring.   
  
Soccer-Bitch- Nice name(I like soccer, not to good at it though) lol. But thank you, the short and positive reviews are always my favourite ;)  
  
Siaw: lol I hope that explains why Esta would use 'Hell' lol She gets it from Tirane. Legolas is out of character ain't he?? lol. And he fell off the horse LOL. He is not so perfect as you would like to think lol. I've had a big convo about this and Legolas stumbles at the beginning of TTT lol.   
  
Also, so you can't be half elf?? Wow! I've never heard anything about that, that's interesting, why? What does that make Arwen and Aragorn' Child? Elf or man? In either case Esta is half elf and half Syerien lol.  
  
THANK YOU!  
  
OBfiles Reviewers:  
  
Thanks for nothing girls and guys! lol jokes.  
  
Mari you are awesome girl! Thank you!  
  
-Thanks so much! 


	5. Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no profit. All rights reserved.  
  
The Golden Curtain: Chapter Four.  
  
~~~~  
  
Esta lay on the bed, her back, arms and legs all stiff. She was in shock. Unable to believe that she had given herself to someone before she was married. Not only that but the person whom had taken it was a Prince! Of course she couldn't judge his irrational actions, as she too was of royal blood. Not knowing what to do she just laid there, contemplating. The moon was now high in the sky. She knew she better leave and return to her flet soon.  
  
~~~~  
  
Legolas on the other hand was out and about, shooting arrows at the target range. His features never portrayed what he was feeling. He was angry with himself for not having self control. He debated whether or not he should go back and check on her. It was obvious he was her first. Stringing another bow he released it, missing the bulls-eye by miles.  
  
"Ugh!" Legolas threw down his bow and stormed off. Turning around he walked back to the bow and picked it up, turning around again he continued walking. If anyone had seen him they would have said he looked like a moody teenager, stomping around the way he was.  
  
It was her own fault. She shouldn't have been so tempting!   
  
Walking back to his flet, Legolas argued with his mind. Half of him blaming Esta, the other half knowing full well that he had initiated it.   
  
Rushing up the twisting stairs he crashed into Haldir. Haldir grabbed onto Legolas's shoulders to steady him.  
  
"Whoa there" Haldir said laughing.  
  
"Sorry, excuse me" Legolas went to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his back.  
  
"Legolas, Tirane and I can't find Esta, have you seen her?" Legolas froze.   
  
"I don't believe I have" Legolas said while turning to face the March-Warden.  
  
"Hmm, she left from the dining hall a little while after you, are you sure you didn't see her" Haldir said unassumingly.  
  
"No! What are you trying to say?" Legolas could have slapped himself. He had a guilty conscience and wasn't doing to well at hiding it. Haldir gave him a strange look but before he could say anything the Prince apologized. Wishing him luck in the search he turned and continued up the stairs, leaving a bewildered elf behind him.  
  
~~~~  
  
Esta was still in the shack. She couldn't help but smile, despite all the consequences she wouldn't go back and change what had happened. Her once tidy hair was now a mess of knots. Unable to control it she laughed at the picture she had created of herself. Naked, lying on an old bed in an old shed, in the middle of a forest while grinning like a mad woman. If anyone had seen her they would have said she looked like a teenager whose in love. Her eyes widened. There was no way she could have been in love with the Prince, right?   
  
Flipping out of the bed she searched the ground for her dress. Trying to pull the dress over her head it got stuck.   
  
"Jesus Christ!" Esta struggled to pull the dress down. Losing her footing she fell back on to the bed with a thud.  
  
"Blood Hell, must . . . get . . . up" Pulling herself to her feet she finally managed to get the dress over and down.   
  
Tying up the back as best she could in the dark she raked at her hair. Pulling it to her back it nearly reached her bottom. Walking to the door she stood there grasping the handle. Counting to three she yanked open the door as if she were expecting someone to be waiting on the other side.  
  
Using the moonlight to guide her she walked quickly back to the flet she shared with Tirane.   
  
Oh God, I hope Legolas doesn't go blabbing his mouth  
  
That yummy, yummy mouth  
  
Shut up!   
  
Esta had learned long ago that the best way to stop those annoying voices in your head was to bang that head against a wall. Doing as she was taught, she smashed her head against a tree, and sure enough the voices disappeared.   
  
"Ouch" How clever am I? She thought shaking her head.   
  
Stupid voices, I'm pretty damn sure I have an Angel on one shoulder and the Devil on the other   
  
Ignoring the thudding sensation she caused in her head she continued on walking. As the stairs to the flet came into view she sighed a sigh of relief.   
  
Oh how I need sleep! I didn't know mating was so tiring  
  
Haha! She mated, tsk tsk, what would Tirane say?   
  
Ugh, I thought I got rid of you!   
  
Doing her best to not use her brain she kissed Manilla goodnight and raced up the stairs to her flet. Unable to sustain enough energy to change she collapsed into bed and curled into a ball and gave in to the voices.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Oh good Heavens! Esta where the Hell have you been!?" Esta woke up to a startling sight. Both Tirane and Haldir's heads were hovering over her.  
  
I've died and gone to Hell She tried hard not to laugh at the sarcastic Devil in her mind.   
  
Furrowing her brow she laid there waiting for one of them to speak.  
  
"Well!?" Tirane screeched her face reddening.  
  
Uh oh  
  
"None of your damned business women!" Everyone's eyes widened. It was the first thing that came to mind and Tirane wanted a reply, so she got one.  
  
Where'd my Angel go? Esta cringed.  
  
"Well Missy I am appalled by your behaviour, and in front of our guest" Tirane's anger subsided.  
  
Esta couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing.  
  
"Okay, firstly he isn't OUR guest, he's yours, and secondly, since when has either of us cared how I act in front of Haldir? He's seen and heard my worst behaviour, I'm sure he doesn't mind! Right?" Esta said looking at Haldir.  
  
"I think I better go, goodnight ladies" Haldir smiled and literally ran out of the room.  
  
Esta started laughing. Between chuckled she managed to get out a sensible sentence.  
  
"You haha were ha blushing! Hahaha" her sides ached.  
  
"Shut up you horrid child!" Tirane grabbed a pillow and threw it at her head.  
  
"Pahahahahahaha" using her reflexes Esta caught the pillow before it struck her head.   
  
Tirane just sat down on the bed and waited for Esta to return to normal.   
  
"Done yet?" Tirane asked quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Yup" Esta smirked.   
  
"Haldir fancies me" Tirane said earnestly. It sent Esta over the edge. Rolling around in the bed her eyes started watering. Her laughter was silent and one would think she was crying.  
  
"But. . But you're ancient! Pahahahaha" Esta couldn't believe that the March-Warden fancied her guardian. Noticing Tirane's solemn expression her laughter subsided and she returned to reality.   
  
"Haha, ahem. . You're serious?" Esta smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Tirane smiled giving Esta a light slap.  
  
"Beside, what about you? Where were you?" The thoughts of Legolas flooded her mind and she suppressed a grin.   
  
"I went swimming" Esta shrugged hoping she wouldn't notice the lie. Unfortunately she did, she knew something was amiss but never said anything.  
  
"Oh, well next bloody time tell somebody! We thought you had been kidnapped" Tirane said, anger and fear in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry about me Tirane, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself you know?" Esta said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes, you are nearly of age" Tirane sighed looking down.  
  
"Tirane?"  
  
"Yes?" Tirane said looking up.  
  
"I can't sleep with you sitting on my bed" Esta smirked. Tirane smirked back and stood up. Tucking Esta under the covers she kissed her goodnight.  
  
"Night Princess" Tirane smiled as she walked to the door.  
  
"QUEEN!" Esta yelled. Tirane smirked  
  
"Tirane!?" Sighing Tirane turned around.  
  
"Yes Esta?"  
  
"Can you read me a story?" Tirane smiled. It had been too long since the last time she had read to her.  
  
"Which one would you like to hear?" Tirane asked.  
  
"Ermm, the one about Sleeping Beauty, oh no, The Snow Queen!" Tirane left the room and went to her own. After rummaging around in an old chest she returned to Esta's side with an old book in her hands.   
  
Sitting down on the bed she propped up the pillows and opened the cover.  
  
"Ahem. Once upon a time there lived a wicked magician . . . "  
  
~~~~  
  
Legolas awoke before the sun. He now knew forgetting about Esta would be impossible. Dressing in his elvish attire he ate the food brought into him. He was thankful for the peace. Sitting at the window he watched the sun rise and wondered what the day would bring for him.   
  
Ignoring her would be cowardice and even more shameful then taking her innocence. She was no common whore.   
  
"What would my father say?" Legolas sighed, asking no one in particular. His hands clasps and his head down.   
  
In the end he decided he would avoid her as much as possible, for if alone with her he didn't know what he might do.   
  
Raising from his chair, he walked out of his flet, he needed to speak with his general.   
  
Walking down the stairs to the camp where his men were staying he looked for Feanaro. Spotting him sitting at a fire he walked towards him.   
  
"Feanaro" Legolas called while coming to sit next to the elf.  
  
"Legolas, how are you?" He smiled at the Prince.  
  
"I am fine; I need to know when we will be leaving?" Legolas rushed his question out before the elf could make anymore small talk. Feanaro paused for a second to think.  
  
"In accordance with your wishes we will be leaving in 7 days" Feanaro said.  
  
"Thank you" Legolas said as he got up. Moving the date forward would be suspicious. Legolas was going mad with paranoia.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Good morning" Esta bounced into the main room of the flet.  
  
"Morning" Esta looked up from her plate and gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"What?" Esta said as she stuffed a piece of bacon in her mouth.  
  
"Nothing, someone's giddy today" Tirane trailed off, returning her attention to her food.  
  
"Yes I am giddy, got a problem with that hmm?" Esta smirked as she sat down at the table and helped herself to some sausages.   
  
"No, no problem, it's just frightening that's all" Tirane said her tone normal and her features suggesting nothing.  
  
"Eh, suit yourself" Esta couldn't be bothered with a sarcastic remark, she just continued to down her breakfast. After sleeping off all the emotions she was feeling last night she was now able to think clearly. No one would know about the affair and both she and Legolas would forget about it. Sure she thought Legolas was cute, but she also found him to be arrogant and arrogance was something she couldn't take. And if she chose her words wisely she'd say Legolas was rather pretty too. This thought caused her to snort out the water she was drinking. Gaining her a curious look from Tirane.  
  
"I was choking" Tirane said nothing.   
  
"All right I have stuff to do, what are you going to be doing?" Tirane asked as she got up and cleared the table.  
  
"Umm, I don't know, I might go riding" Esta replied in an abnormally chirpy voice. She needed to get away from anything and talk to her best friend about everything.  
  
After bathing and getting dressed into a black riding dress Esta brushed her brown hair. Pulling it into a high ponytail she was satisfied. Walking down the stairs she found her horse grazing.  
  
"Come on you bloody lazy beast" Esta jumped onto Manilla's back and dug her heels into her sides. Neighing, Manilla took off with Esta steering her in the right direction.   
  
After almost a ten-minute ride west they stopped in a small clearing. Manilla rested in the grass as Esta climbed the tree's like she used to when she was young.   
  
"Manilla look at me!" Esta yelled at the horse as she stood on a branch at the top of a tree. Esta began to jump up and down on the branch, unaware of the slow cracking in the base. Manilla however could both see and hear the crack, as it grew bigger with every jump. Raising to her feet she tried to get Esta to stop. Esta on the other hand thought she was cheering her on. Laughing and smiling Esta was blind to how close to death she was.  
  
SNAP!   
  
"Ahhhhhh"   
  
~~~~  
  
Legolas had left the campsite almost forty-five minutes ago. He had been wandering the safe woods of Lothlorien. Memories of his last visit flooded his mind. Gimli being blindfolded. Getting his new bow. The pain of losing Gandalf. He had thought about the situation with Esta and realised that nothing would or should come of it. They would both forget the affair. He could lie and say he didn't find her attractive. On the contrary actually, he found her to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen. But it was her arrogance that he had a problem with. She acted as though she were better than everyone, even him! An Elven Prince!   
  
A high pitched scream brought Legolas back to reality. Looking around his Elven eyes spotted a black mare in the middle of a clearing. The horse was jumping around like a fish swimming up stream. Looking up he saw a young woman hanging from a branch high above the ground. Without thinking he raced toward the base of the tree.  
  
Looking up he noticed it was Esta, scowling he told her to calm down.  
  
Looking down, Esta noticed it was Legolas. She to scowled  
  
"Jesus Legolas would you hurry up! I can't hold on forever ya know?"   
  
Legolas's blood began to boil. Here he was risking his life to save her and she wasn't even grateful!  
  
"Oh yes, well maybe I should just let you fall!" Legolas was almost at her branch.   
  
CRACK!   
  
The branch gave way just a little bit more causing Esta to scream.  
  
"Dammit women, calm down" Legolas couldn't help his language.  
  
Reaching out he tried to grab her arm.  
  
"Grab my hand" Legolas tried to get as close to her as possible.  
  
"No, I can't" Esta shook her head, tears appearing in her eyes.  
  
"Esta this isn't the time to play damsel in distress, grab my hand!" Legolas was getting desperate, if she didn't get off the branch she would fall to the ground with it.  
  
"I'M NOT PLAYING A DAMN GAME LEGOLAS!" Esta struggled to keep her grip.  
  
"Just take my hand, I won't let you fall, I promise" this time Esta took a deep breath and returned to reality. All she needed to do was reach out to Legolas. She quickly took her hand from the branch and shot it out to him. The sudden weight shift caused the branch to snap off completely. Legolas pulled Esta into his arms as she clinged onto him for dear life. Tears pouring out of her eyes.   
  
"Get me down from here" Esta said, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Please?" Legolas asked quirking an eyebrow at her and grinning.  
  
"Get me down from here, please?" She said smiling.  
  
Slowly, branch by branch, Legolas helped to get the shaking Queen down. Still shaken by her near death experience Esta walked in a trance to Manilla, who in return walked to her master. Giving Manilla a quick kiss and hug she swung up onto her back and prepared to leave, her eyes still glazed over.   
  
Legolas raced over to Esta and put a hand on Manilla's reigns to stop her from leaving.  
  
"I don't think you should be riding, you have been traumatized. Here let me" Legolas said as he swung up behind Esta. Esta didn't object truth was she didn't care, she just wanted to go home. Taking the reigns Legolas nudged Manilla onwards.  
  
They had only been one minute before Esta ordered him to stop. Jumping down off the horses back she fell to her knees. Everything she had ate for breakfast came up. Legolas jumped down and rubbed her back while keeping her hair from her face.   
  
"Come on, let's get you home" Legolas hauled Esta to her feet and helped her back onto the horse. He made Manilla ride slower this time.   
  
Esta relaxed into Legolas, her eyes shut she fell asleep.   
  
Legolas looked down at her. Her brown hair had come undone and was everywhere, so very un-elf like. He smiled. The warmth of Esta's body seeped through Legolas's clothing to his skin.   
  
She's so warm. She looks so innocent   
  
Legolas knew looks could be deceiving, she was anything but innocent.  
  
Legolas came to the main city. He would have taken Esta straight home like he wanted but he didn't know where she lived. Stopping at his stairs he carefully took her from the horse and carried her gently up to his flet.   
  
Understanding that what he was doing was not good, he figured he had no other choice. Kicking open the door her walked in and looked around. Shutting the door behind him he walked to his bedroom. Laying Esta down on his bed he pulled back the covers and slid her underneath them. Starring at her peaceful face he kissed her goodnight and walked out of the room in search of her guardian.   
  
Within the hour Esta was back in her own bed in her own flet. Unaware of the trouble brewing.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: I start school tomorrow, so hopefully it won't interrupt with my writing to much. I realise that I'm following the movie and Haldir dies in TTT, but once again for the sake of this fic the man survives the battle of Helms Deep, Mmm Kay?   
  
-Toleda  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
Sparkzi- I will deffinitely keep writing ;) According to the 'Webster's Pocket Dictionary' lust means: 1. A very strong craving or desire  
  
2. An intense sexual desire.  
  
So basically his attraction to Esta is sexual lol.  
  
Soccer-Bitch- Thank you! I hope this update is quick enough :D  
  
SIAW- Thank you for your help! I was wondering, what are they before they chose what they want to be, Elf or Man? I think Elves have more complicated family trees than the Greek Gods lol. Oh, I was gonna send you this chapter to be proof-read but I had to get it posted before I ran out of time :D I'll send you the next one as soon as I write it. Thank you.  
  
DesolateAznVamp- Thanks heaps! :D  
  
EmeraldFaith- I'm glad you like it. I'm writing this for Legomance fans so I'm glad you all like it :D  
  
Obfiles REVIEWERS:  
  
Once again thanks for nothing! lol. I can understand you all are in love with 'sweet kisses' but give me a chance! lol.  
  
Mari- I LOVE you! lol. Anything you want to happen in the story you can have! maybe.... lol.  
  
THANKS ALL! 


	6. Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no profit. All rights reserved.  
  
The Golden Curtain: Chapter Five.  
  
NOTE: Sentences/words in ":::: word here ::::" Is when someone is communicating telepathically with Galadriel.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The bright sun shone down through the tall thin trees. The morning was humid and stuffy, unusual for the sunny yet cool mornings in Lothlorien. Many of the Elves had been up since the crack of dawn and some had even been awake to greet the sun. Others, namely Esta, had still yet to rise from their peaceful slumber. Lying in her bed, a bed that almost resembled a cloud, she snored softly. Rolling onto her back her tanned leg dangled over the edge, her arms spread as if she were an octopus. The hot light from the sun streamed in from her open terrace, creating shadows on everything. Nothing could hide from the suns rays. Subconsciously Esta attempted to hide from the heat, leaving her leg exposed she hid her face under the cotton soft blanket. The heat had turned her brown leg red. The burning sensation finally brought Esta to the land of the living. Swatting at her leg as if the heat were a fly she flipped out of her bed entangled in a mass of white covers and sheets.  
  
"Ouch" Esta did not feel well at all. Rubbing her leg she untangled the blankets and threw them on the bed. She didn't look to flash either. Her dress turned this way and that. Esta noticed that she had been changed into a new dress. Memories of the past day returned to her groggy mind. She wrinkled her nose in distaste as she jumped on top of the mountain high blankets. She couldn't believe that she had allowed Legolas to help her. Oh sure she was glad he got her from the tree, but she did not need him to hold her hand like a child!   
  
He probably expects a medal Esta rolled her eyes and folded her arms in front of her chest.   
  
Esta's stomach rumbled. Moaning, her nose picked up a sweet scent. Jumping up from her bed she followed her nose. Walking through her bedroom door she wandered into the kitchen.   
  
"It's about bloody time you woke up, I was just about to come in there and get you" Tirane said as she looked up from her baking. Esta only mumbled in response and sat down at the table.  
  
"How are you feeling? Legolas told us what happened" Tirane called over her shoulder.  
  
Esta's stomach leaped into her throat. She was very close to digesting her stomach content the same way it had entered.   
  
"Legolas said you were terrified" this time Tirane came to sit at the table, putting a hand on Esta's. Finally registering that Tirane was talking about the tree incident Esta calmed though she still felt terrible. Clearing her throat she explained what happened.   
  
"Well the Prince deserves a medal!" Tirane had a broad smile on her face, as she rose from her seat and returned to her baking.  
  
"A medal? Only heroes deserve medals" Esta snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nonsense! Not everyone would have climbed up a tree to save a damsel in distress" Tirane stated.  
  
"I'm not a damsel and I wasn't in distress!" Esta defended.  
  
"I get the feeling you don't like the Prince, why?" Tirane replied rolling her eyes, her voice sounded almost annoyed.  
  
Unsure of Tirane's implications her paranoid mind rushed out a response.  
  
"I never said I didn't like him!" Her mind registered the words immediately and she felt like ripping out her tongue and burning it.  
  
"Oh so you do like him? Good" Tirane said coming out to the table with a basket in her hand.  
  
"You can give him these, they are not a medal but they'll do" Tirane smiled and set the lace basket in front of Esta. Esta stared in disgust.  
  
"You want me to give him muffins?!" Esta's eyes bulged  
  
"And I want you to thank him too" Tirane turned and walked back to the kitchen, Esta on her tail.  
  
"I HATE saying thank you"  
  
"Stop being a brat Esta! You will give Legolas the muffins, you will thank him and you will curtsey. And if I hear that you were rude and nasty to the Prince I swear I will drowned you in the river"  
  
"Well, looks like I'll be meeting you at the river then, because there is no way I'm going to thank that ingrate, let alone curtsey- and I'm taking the muffins." Storming out of the flet, basket in hand, Esta ignored the fact that she was in a nightgown and her hair was everywhere. Tirane only shook her head in disappointment, knowing full well if you played with fire you were going to get burnt.  
  
If he thinks he's getting a thank you he can think again!   
  
Esta walked around like a tornado, most unusual for an Elf. Her hair was now more unruly as it had been when she first woke. The dark purple gown clashed with her brown hair and blue eyes. She looked like a beast- a purple one. Or maybe she was a woman scorned.  
  
First he beds me, then runs off as if I were some whore! God he didn't even pay Esta chuckled, she didn't know why but she did. The weather had only grown hotter. The cicadas made that horrid high-pitched screech, the one that you could never escape from no matter where you went. Basket still in hand Esta continued on her little 'tour'. With no idea where she was going she just wandered around, her head down she watched everything in her path, from the small mushrooms she wanted to eat to the dragonfly she wanted to squash. Esta turned her ears off to the world. Her mind unable to keep up with her feet. Using her peripheral vision she saw Elvish boots not to far in front of her. Deciding she didn't want to stop for conversation neither did she want to crash she turned her course slightly so that she may by pass the 'pot hole'. Her plans however, didn't go as planned. She was jerked back slightly when a warm hand wrapped around her forearm. Angered at being disturbed she snapped her head around ready to punch whoever dared lay a hand on her, dropping the basket the muffins rolled like decapitated heads.  
  
The Elf grabbed her fist before it could make contact. Twisting her around he bound her hands behind her back. Esta was more than angry now. She struggled to get free. Twisting and kicking at her attacker, nothing worked, he obviously had the advantage in strength.   
  
"Calm down." A familiar voice filled Esta's ears. Shocked she stopped struggling and turned her head. She could have screamed at what she saw. She returned to struggling.  
  
"Damn it Legolas! Let me go"   
  
Legolas ignored her plea and kept her hands firmly in place. He wasn't going to let her get away.  
  
Esta managed to get one hand loose. Twisting she thought she was home free. The next thing she knew her back was pinned to a tree, her arms held at her sides by the wrist. Legolas's enraged orbs bore into her. Esta went to kick him in the groin. Legolas had expected such a reaction. Hostile and riled he put a stop to her plans.  
  
"Calm down woman" Legolas growled. He was furious now. He drew his bow and pointed a sharp arrow at her.  
  
Esta wasn't one to give up so easily but the look in Legolas's eyes scared her, she believed that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her if she pushed him. Swallowing her pride she stopped her movements and let her head fall down, unable to look him in the eye. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders and hid her face.  
  
Legolas looked at her, sighing he lowered his bow. He couldn't believe she could provoke such rage within him. Esta heard him sigh and looked up.  
  
"What do you want?" She sounded bored and annoyed.  
  
"I just want to talk" Legolas furrowed his brow, annoyed at her ignorance.   
  
"Then talk to yourself!" Esta turned to leave, but her freedom was short lived again. Grabbing Esta by the shoulders Legolas turned her around and this time he didn't leave her time to speak.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure your were all right" Legolas released his hold on her small shoulders. Her dress slipped.  
  
"I'm fine" Esta looked away as she pulled the sleeve of her dress back up.  
  
"Really? You don't look all that well" Legolas laughed.  
  
"Very funny" Esta's voiced dripped with sarcasm as she looked back at Legolas's dancing features. Esta just stared at him. Taking a step closer Legolas trained his eyes on the top of her seemingly 'perfect' head. Reaching out he gently smoothed down the hair that stood out and annoyed him. Esta remembered the last time they had been this intimate.   
  
She closed her eyes, trying to stop her mind from wandering to inappropriate thoughts of Legolas.   
  
Legolas on the other hand let his fingers rake through her hair, just as he had down when they made love. His fantasies were over before they had a chance to begin. Esta awoke from her trance and slapped his hand away from her hair.  
  
"I have a maid who does that" Esta kept her view away from his eyes.   
  
Legolas could have slapped her for stopping him, but he didn't. Instead he apologized. And just stared not knowing what to do. His mind racing with thoughts. This was not the way he had intended things to go.  
  
Looking at the forest floor Esta began to kick at the small stones and the dirt. Looking around for more things to kick she saw the muffins lying on the ground.   
  
Damn him! I wanted those   
  
She brushed past Legolas and went to stand over the now UN edible muffins. Legolas looked over at her in curiosity. Coming up to stand behind her he peered over her tanned and now bare shoulder.   
  
"I hope your not gonna eat those?" Legolas smirked.  
  
"No" Esta folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. Slightly nervous with Legolas literally using her for a stand she tried not to show it.   
  
Again Legolas fought to control his body with his mind and not his loins. His mind lost.  
  
Esta stood rigid as Legolas slipped his hand around her waist, coming to rest on her stomach, his mouth resting on her ear.   
  
Esta's breath caught in her throat; unable to think clearly she let her own hand lay on his. Encouraged by Esta's unexpected movement Legolas intertwined the hands that dangled by their sides. Both unable to stop the force that kept them together.  
  
"Please come back to my flet with me?" Legolas whispered into her ear.   
  
"Wha. . What?" Esta turned to look at him, not sure if she heard right.  
  
"Just to talk, we need to, please?" Legolas asked sincerely.  
  
"Fine" Esta knew he was right, they needed to talk.   
  
Releasing her from his grasp, they both walked in the direction of Legolas's flet in silence. His Elven clothing sparkled in the sunlight. He fought to get control of his body; right now his anatomy was making all the calls. Taking her to his flet was a bad idea he decided, but his anatomy wouldn't allow him to stop and turn around. Fully aware of his own intentions Legolas used all his self-control to stop himself from taking Esta then and there.  
  
Esta was nervous. She didn't know what she would do if Legolas were to touch her like that again. She would either kill him or return the touch. Both of which would have dire consequences. She could still feel his lips on her ear and shuddered. As they entered a busy area of Lothlorien a thought popped into her mind.  
  
"I don't think it would look good if we entered your flet together and unaccompanied" Esta looked at him, with a look on her face that he couldn't decipher.  
  
"No one would question my intentions" Legolas said looking down at her as they reached the stairs to his flet. Esta rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"I would" Esta said, her eyes flickered down below his belt then back up to his eyes. Legolas looked down then snapped his head back up, blushing he didn't look back at Esta. Esta smothered her laughter and only managed to let a smirk slip. Stopping outside his door Legolas pulled out a key and unlocked the heavy wooden door. Like a gentleman he opened the door and let Esta walk inside. She stared in owe at Legolas's chamber. Everything was silver with a blue tinge to it. Not one ray of sunlight burned into his room. It was a lot bigger than the flet Esta shared with Tirane. Esta was momentarily jealous until she felt Legolas's pushy hand on her back. Kicking the door closed he urged her in.   
  
"Sit down" He asked though it sounded more like an order to Esta. In any case she complied and sat down on a rather large bench. Esta sunk into the soft cushions and relaxed; though she didn't want to.   
  
"Would you like a drink?" Legolas still acted like a proper host- although he had rather improper plans on his mind. His back to her as he poured a drink of smooth cold water.  
  
"No thanks, just spit it out Legolas" Esta had had enough of his 'games', she already knew what he had on his mind. She didn't know what she was angry about- that he had those thoughts or that she didn't care. She decided her best defence was rage.   
  
"What? The drink?" Legolas smirked as he turned around, cup in hand. Esta just gave him a dead look.   
  
"All right fine, if you wanna play games" Esta got up to leave. As quick as lightening Legolas dropped his cup and stopped her before she even got near the door.  
  
"Don't. . .don't leave" He had seized Esta's shoulders. His mind sided with the burning desire in his loins. Nibbling at her ear he forgot the splashed water on the floor.  
  
Esta was in a trance. Had anyone known what Legolas's touch did to her she would be mortified.  
  
Esta swallowed and tilted her head to allow him access. He softly nipped at the tender flesh. Sucking and tasting every inch of her neck. Esta could only stand there, unable to think, unable to move.   
  
Turning her around to face her Legolas began nipping at her lips. Ravaging them they turned red and swollen. Legolas was unaware of the rage that was about to be released; he was only concerned with one thing.   
  
Not use to such roughness Esta came back to her normal self.   
  
"Are you done yet!?" Annoyance and anger so very evident in her voice. Legolas stopped and looked at her. He wasn't expecting that. Esta drew back her hand and smacked it across his cheek. He turned back to look at her. Her eyes wide.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Legolas was exhausted. She made him go from sexually frustrated to ready-to-kill just like that.  
  
"Why did I do that? Why did I do that? Are you completely insane or just completely stupid?" Esta was ready to kill him for being so ignorant. Legolas balled his fist and strained to keep them at his side.  
  
"You think that just because your a Prince you can do whatever you want to whom ever you want" Esta wagged her finger in her face, just as Tirane use to do to her.   
  
"You're being ridiculous" Legolas balled his fists at his side and refrained from hitting her. She didn't act like most Elf maidens and that annoyed him to no extent. He was a Prince and as Prince he demanded respect.   
  
"You took advantage of me! And you ran off like I meant nothing as soon as you were satisfied!" Esta was angry but hurt more than anything. Angry at herself for giving into someone who didn't care for her, and enraged at herself for believing that he did care about her when he only wanted one thing.   
  
Legolas could no longer control the words that were on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"You don't mean anything! I am a Prince and you, you are an interbreed" Legolas knew what he had sad was harsh, but it was the truth.   
  
Esta had been called an interbreed before, but not by someone of such high status. He certainly wasn't behaving like a Prince. Esta had never cried over being called an interbreed before, but now she could feel her darkened eyes beginning to swell and sting as if she were stung by a wasp. Esta let all the anger she had been keeping inside her let loose, punching Legolas in the jaw she stormed out of his flet, not looking back once.   
  
Legolas stood there grasping his cheek and wondering what he was going to do. He decided nothing, he knew she wouldn't tell anyone what had happened, so closing the door he went to check his cloud-like complexion for errors.  
  
~~~~  
  
For four days and four nights Legolas and Esta avoided each other. They went about their daily activities without sparing the other a single thought. Legolas couldn't wait to return to Mirkwood and Esta couldn't wait to see the back of him. Tirane, much to Esta's surprise, had dropped the subject of her thanking Legolas and had left Esta to do her own thing. Tirane had been acting rather strange lately, she was hardly around and when she was she never said much to Esta. Esta wondered what could have made her act so strange. She soon forgot about it and never thought of it again.  
  
After every haunting sun set the day of Legolas's departure drew nearer. Both Legolas and Esta could sense something coming but couldn't quite put a finger on it. It made Esta anxious, anxious to the point of exhaustion. Everyday she spent her time swimming in the lake or riding east away from civilization on the back of Manilla- her best friend. Legolas spent his final days with Haldir, either sparring or just talking.   
  
On the eve of their departure a messenger had arrived from Lady Galadriel, she requested Legolas's presence at a special farewell masquerade. The same message had gone to Esta. Every Elf in Lorien had been invited. The invitations had said the ball was a farewell to the Prince, but Galadriel had other plans in mind.  
  
~~~~  
  
Esta was preparing for the ball. She wasn't completely sure if she wanted to go Legolas would be there. Butterflies swam in her stomach as she raced to the bucket at the side of her bed. The food she had eaten for lunch left a burning taste in her throat and she spat and scraped at her tongue trying her best to stop the flames from tainted her already tainted tongue. Walking into her bathroom she splashed water into her mouth and spat it into a sparkling white basin. She didn't feel like going to a ball, she didn't feel like being in the company of anyone either, let alone the entire Lorien population. Sighing she sat down in front of her mirror as a maid came in to do her hair. Her brown hair looked black, and instead of having loose curls in the ends, every strand was dead straight, like a horse's mane. The maid worked wonders on her hair, Esta was glad as she always had a hard time managing her mane. The invitation had specifically asked that everyone must come in disguise, as it was a masquerade. Esta dressed as an Angel. She chose to be Satine, a Seraphim Angel from her favourite fairytale. Esta's dress was as black as Manilla's coat and as smooth as the crystal waters of the Nimrodel. Small golden insects were woven into the black silk. Dragonflies and ladybugs, butterflies and beetles, all small and delicate, giving Esta's oddly curvaceous frame a golden glow. A golden headband sat on the crown of Esta's head, holding back her hair. Small butterfly clips adorned her hair. All of them gold and blue. The missing pieces of the puzzle were the mask and wings. The maid helped to attach the black wings to the back of Esta's dress. They were of medium size, plain but effective. Her mask, by request of Esta, only covered her eyes. Many shades of gold's and bronzes blended into the mask around the eyes.  
  
The story of Satine was anything but a fairytale fore there was no happy ending for Satine. Tragedy and false love was the story of Satine. It was more of a myth than Fairytale fore evidence of Satine's birth can be found in Sicilee. She was labelled 'Satan's Satine'. Found in the woods as a baby she was meant for a life of angelic deeds in the skies above, instead she spent her days upon mortal soil where her innocence was corrupted. Confused with no leader she was soon persuaded to use magic for evil. Satine is said to be the only reason the evil Jericho was able to reach his hand into the walls of the Syerian Kingdom. The green plains of Sicilee turned to dry desserts. The silver moon went to sleep and awoke a bland colour of yellow. Jericho, Satine's lover now sat on the throne of Sicilee. Built on false dreams and hope was the weapon that destroyed the ruling family and the beauty of the country that once was Sicilee. The Royal family was imprisoned in the underground cells, where no light or fresh air reached. A she-Elf Luthien was taken to that same underground cells so many centuries ago. Satine realised the wrong ways of her doings too late for her to right them; she gave up her life. According to legend she wanders the forests of Sicilee where she was abandoned, guiding those who have lost their way. She was a fallen Angel.  
  
Esta always believed Satine was the reason Tirane and her mother had made it to the Golden Curtain some thousand years ago. Rising from her chair Esta tied on her mask and went to find Tirane, who to her amusement was dressed as a beetle. Despite how funny a beetle may have sounded Tirane looked still looked beautiful in her red and black dress.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Legolas was pleased that Galadriel and Celeborn had been kind enough to organize him and his company a night of fun and relaxation before the final leg home. Legolas had little time to organize his attire, but thankfully Haldir had offered to help. By the time of the ball, Legolas stood clad in black leggings, boots and tunic, with a black cape draping his shoulders and flowing to his ankles. His black mask covered only his eyes, leaving his pink lips and paled nose exposed. Legolas looked very different, no one could say they had ever seen the Prince in black. His electrifying eyes were more visible, if that were possible, against the black of his clothing. He left his creamy blonde hair in its usual style, not wanting to put to much effort into how he looked. Haldir dressed in his usual attire only saying that he was on duty and may have to leave at any time, wearing a costume would slow him down.  
  
~~~~  
  
Esta arrived with Tirane on her arm to the ball. They were late, which came as no surprise to Tirane. The musicians were already playing, couples were dancing on the floor and many people ate and drank from the food court. At the top of the room sat Galadriel and Celeborn on their massive thrones. The entire room was decorated in silver lighting and materials. Silver flower centrepieces decorated the many tables. So many plates of food made it hard to see the wooden tables that they sat on. Everywhere Esta looked she saw crowds of people, all in costume and all busy in their own worlds.  
  
Tirane dragged Esta in as they walked to the huge table that Galadriel sat at. Plastering on a fake smile as if she were a clown Esta greeted the Lady and Lord and took her seat next to Tirane. Esta was on edge the whole time, knowing Legolas could show up at anytime. Taking up her wine she gulped it down, wiping the excess from her mouth.   
  
"Where are you manners Esta?" Tirane gave her a scolding look. Esta scowled in return.  
  
"Stop being such a hypocr-" Esta was cut short as a voice came from behind her.  
  
"I hope you don't talk like that to everyone Esta?" Haldir stood over her a broad smile on his face as he opened his mouth and dropped a strawberry in it, Legolas stood behind him trying to go unnoticed. Lady luck was not on his side tonight.  
  
"LEGOLAS! Come sit down and eat" Tirane pointed to the chair next to Esta as Haldir went to sit in the chair next to Tirane. Legolas hesitated, looking at Esta as if he needed her approval. In return Esta only nodded and returned to face the ballroom. She lost her appetite and spent several minutes just gazing at the dancers while trying her hardest to ignore the Elf next to her. The harder she tried the harder it got.  
  
Stop fidgeting, stop ripping the serviette, put down the knife  
  
~~  
  
Legolas watched Esta out of the corner of his eye as she tore up anything she could get her hands on. He sighed and removed the irritating mask from his head.  
  
"I don't think your meant to take it off" Esta said in a I-know-all voice, her head and eyes still trained on the muffin she was slowly ripping to shreds with her fork.   
  
"It's irritating my skin" Legolas said sincerely not wanting to start a fight.  
  
"Oh" Esta didn't spare him a glance and continued on with the slaughter of her muffin.  
  
Galadriel had been watching the two with great interest.  
  
~~~~  
  
Half an hour later Haldir and Tirane got up to dance after they're lengthy conversation was over. Legolas had gotten up to talk with some of the Elves from Mirkwood, leaving Esta alone with Galadriel as Celeborn had gotten up and left without a word.   
  
Esta liked Galadriel, she really did she thought she was an amazing Queen, she just didn't like being alone with her. She could feel Galadriel's eyes piercing her head. Try as she might she couldn't stop herself from looking up at the Lady. She was right; the Elf's eyes were looking right at her. Esta forced a small smile and looked back down.  
  
:::: Why aren't you dancing?:::: Esta had talked to Galadriel through her mind before, but not in a very long time.  
  
:::: I don't feel well:::: Esta answered in half-truth as she looked up to meet Galadriel's icy eyes.  
  
:::: You know why don't you?:::: Galadriel had a small encouraging smile on her face. Esta had a small frown on hers. She didn't understand and Galadriel realised she didn't know.  
  
:::: You're with child::::   
  
Esta could have died. In fact she was pretty sure she did. White clouds and bright lights surrounded her until someone's voice brought her to reality. Opening her eyes she saw Tirane, Galadriel and Legolas sitting down, in her room. Bolting upright she frantically pushed herself off her bed. Everyone got up to stop her.   
  
"Esta please sit down, you need to rest and we need to talk" Tirane said as she pushed the young woman down into the marsh mellow pillows.  
  
"Talk about what?!?" Esta said angrily hoping that what she thought Galadriel had told her was a figment of her imagination.  
  
"The baby" Galadriel smiled.  
  
Legolas sat in a dark corner, his head in his hands. His shoulders sagged as if he were an old man next to his wife's death bed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm not to sure where Satine came from, she just kind of happened lol. Sorry the update took long.  
  
REVIEWERS: Thanks to all! :D  
  
Netgrll2: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review :D  
  
Sparkzi: LOL you crack me up! haha.  
  
Kmantra/ Raider-K: Thanks for the review! Yeah they're great reviewers aren't they? :D  
  
OBfiles REVIEWERS:  
  
Emily(Destined): THANK YOU! :D You made my day ;)  
  
Mari: Well what can I say?? LOL go ahead and quote everything! Haha. You help me out and you don't even know it lol.  
  
Lily(lilypop3): *No comment* Pahahaha.  
  
Heather(sparrowsrum121): LOL I would use the horn emoticon too...but there isnt any on ff.net lol.  
  
THANK YOU! 


	7. Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue!  
  
The Golden Curtain: Chapter Six  
  
"GET OUT!" Esta began to thrash around in the bed; her illuminated eyes glistened with tears. All she wanted was everyone to leave, it didn't seem like she was asking for much from her point of view. Her nerves teased her muscles, making them twitch and tremor. Her hair, once beautiful like a piece of art, now looked like a bird's nest. Her sparkling make up smeared on her face and arms. Her mind was just as jumbled as her appearance.   
  
"Please Esta, we just want to talk" Tirane reached out to calm her flailing arms but her attempts were shot down by Esta's angered fist smacking her wrinkled hand away. Tirane didn't want to leave her in the state she was in, but more than anything she wanted answers, as Legolas didn't seem to have a tongue.  
  
"Go away! I don't want to talk" Esta sobbed and fell onto her aching back. Still her nerves tormented her making it impossible to keep still for a single moment.   
  
"Esta please calm youself" Tirane had seen her like this before, but this time she had a good reason for behaving irrationally.   
  
Esta was to preoccupied with getting everyone out of her room that her mind hadn't completely registered the baby that was growing inside her. Esta's ears turned off to the world as the walls of her stomach began to quench, getting tighter and tighter until bile and un-digested food began to rise in her throat. Esta rose from her bed like a zombie springs from a coffin. She slid off the bed and stuck her head between her legs as all the muscles in her body shook with pain and tension. Tirane came around the side of the bed and held her hair back while she caressed her back. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Esta's stomach stopped clenching and relaxed, leaving her with a burning sensation in her throat.  
  
"Water" Esta stumbled forward in search of water.  
  
"No princess lay down and I'll get you some water" Tirane literally put her in the bed, careful of the spew, and covered her in blankets.   
  
Legolas's brain had been working overtime that night. His mind was hatching plans, giving him possible options. One of those options was to marry Esta off to someone, then leave and never come back. His conscious and honour wouldn't hear anymore of it. He was so close to loosing all the respect he had earned; his father would disown him if he found out that he, a Prince of Mirkwood, had bedded an innocent Elf leaving her with his child and fleeing from his responsibility. He shook his head, still at a loss of what to do.   
  
Tirane returned with a mug of water and a cloth. Esta sat up on her elbows as she drank the liquid with welcome. The stinging in her throat died down and the dryness disappeared. She took the wet cloth from Tirane and cleaned her face, making her skin tingle with freshness. Exhausted and in pain Esta drooped her eyes and laid down in the bed, pulling up the covers till she felt cozy. She just wanted to be alone.  
  
Tirane sighed. She had wanted answers but couldn't push Esta any further. Galadriel called for her most trusted servant to clean up the pool of food and bile. Galadriel said goodnight to Tirane when the servant arrived. She went to Legolas and whispered into his pointed ear  
  
"I think you know what must be done" with that she retired for the night, the full moon already across the black sky and beginning to settle into the hills of the Earth. Legolas knew what she spoke of; he furrowed his brow in contemplation. It would be the right thing to do he decided.  
  
Tirane waited for the servant to leave before she spoke.  
  
"Legolas do you have anything to say?"   
  
For the first time that night he spoke.  
  
"Not now Tirane, I am aware that you want answers as does everyone else, but I don't feel entitled to say anything without Esta being here or conscious for that matter" Legolas pressed his clasped hands to his lips as he looked at Tirane awaiting her reply.  
  
"Of course, no doubt Esta would cut off my ears if she found out I had done such a thing; she'd probably go after you too" Tirane chuckled at the probability of her words.   
  
Legolas didn't laugh; he heard the truth in Tirane's voice and instinctively looked at the body that lay in a puff of white on the bed. Legolas realised he knew all about Esta's heritage and nothing of her. He didn't know what to think about her. She was beautiful, even with her uncontrollable mass of hair. Legolas chuckled despite himself, but quickly pulled himself together.  
  
"You can go to sleep Tirane I'll keep an eye on her tonight" Legolas looked at the old woman and wondered how hard her life had been. Dark circles eclipsed her eyes but she stood tall with dignity. She had long limbs and long hair to match. The once rich and bouncy brown locks now adorned patches of grey. He didn't know how long she had before old age caught up with her and he commemorated her for raising such a strong willed child with the grace and patience she did.  
  
"Are you sure? Because I can stay" Tirane's eyes flickered to Esta's limp body then back to Legolas's eyes. Legolas recognized her hesitation.  
  
"Don't worry I won't touch her, promise" Legolas grinned at Tirane's expression.  
  
"No I didn't . . . goodnight" Tirane smiled and rushed out of the room, her face beet red.  
  
Legolas watched as the door closed behind Tirane's silhouette. Letting out a warm breath Legolas got out of his chair for the first time that night and went to stand at the glass doors that lead to the terrace. He stared at the moon wondering where his mind had been this last week. Maybe he lost it on his way to Lothlorien? He decided what was done is done and he can't change it, so instead of thinking of the past he thought to the future. He was going to be a father. He smiled at the thought, him holding his newborn babe with skin as smooth as silk. His smile turned to a frown as he wondered where Esta would fit into his little fantasy. Legolas closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the cold window. He now knew what he had to do for it was the only responsible thing to do. He turned his back to the moon and stared at the vulnerable woman lying in the bed. Un sure of himself he hesitated before walking to the bedside. Softly tucking in the covers around Esta he slowly sat on the bed and stared at her peaceful face. Kissing her tenderly on the cheek he stood and went to the long couch next to the chair he once occupied. It didn't take long for his mind to find sleep.  
  
Esta hadn't found sleep so easily. She listened as Tirane and Legolas exchanged words and like a spy she carefully looked around as she heard Legolas move. She watched him as he stood at the doors, the moon highlighting his body. What would happen to her? What would happen to her baby? Esta had no idea what the future had install for her but she had faith in the powers that be. If something happened then it happened for a reason was always her motto. She had shut her eyes tightly when Legolas had turned around. She was shocked to feel Legolas next to her and froze when she felt his cold lips on her cheek. When she thought it was safe she lifted the lids of her eyes and scanned the room. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Legolas sleeping on her couch. Calming her heart rate she kicked the blanket down in order to get some cold air on her heated skin. Within a few minutes fatigue took over and she finally fell into a rested sleep.  
  
"Wake up"   
  
Esta slowly came into consciousness and opened her heavy eyes only to have her view blocked by a big head. Screaming she bolted up right.  
  
Legolas's heart nearly jumped from his chest and taking a step back he attempted to regain control of his breath.   
  
"What the hell do you think your doing scaring a half-dressed woman like that!" Legolas was about to retaliate when he noticed her bare arms and legs; Esta had taken off her dress during the night unable to handle the heat and discomfort of the restraining material. Spinning on his heel Legolas hid his reddening cheeks.   
  
"Ugh! Just get out while I get dressed" Esta kicked him in the butt and sent him on his way.   
  
Esta walked through her bedroom doors in a baby blue dress made of the thinnest material and her hair, for once, was brushed and pulled into a ponytail so it kept from her face. Legolas was busy in the kitchen helping Tirane do something Esta couldn't make out. Trying to ignore them Esta stretched her arms and sat down at the table wondering what the hell they were doing. She didn't have to wonder for long before Legolas walked out with a tray full of all kinds of different foods, from meat and fish to vegetables and fruits. Tirane followed him with a goblet of cold milk and a goblet of fresh water. Esta stared in disgust. She had no idea what they were doing but she didn't like it, it made her feel very uncomfortable. Legolas placed the tray in front of her while Tirane put the goblets onto the table. They both came to stand at the front of the table facing Esta. Esta looked at them in horror.  
  
They're acting like an old married couple and I'm their bloody sick daughter!   
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Tirane said gesturing toward the food. Esta looked at the food; the smell of fish reached her nostrils. Making a funny face Esta rushed from her chair to the kitchen sink. Because she hadn't eaten only bile came out, making her stomach work overtime trying to find something to spit back out.   
  
Legolas held her hair from falling over her shoulder and rubbed her neck. Esta washed her mouth with haste and flicked Legolas's hands away from her. Walking back to the table with Legolas in tow she plonked down in her seat.  
  
"I can't eat" Esta pushed the tray into the table and collapsed onto her arms.  
  
Legolas noticed her distain of him helping her and felt kind of dejected. But by the end of this day he was certain he'd make her realise that she was going to be helped whether she liked it or not. She was carrying his child and he wouldn't have her endangering it.  
  
"Have some meat" Legolas proceeded to reach around her and cut some chicken from the tray.  
  
"No I don't want any thanks" Esta could feel a headache coming on and began to rub at her forehead.  
  
"You need to eat something Esta"   
  
"Legolas I'm not hungry!" Esta burned her eyes at the Prince.  
  
"All right, you don't have to eat now, but you will later and that's final" Legolas left Esta with her mouth gaping as he removed the tray of food.   
  
I can't believe he just ordered me around like some servant   
  
Esta's mouth was still wide opened, her rebuttal died on her tongue.  
  
"Princess you're catching flies" Tirane winked as she walked to the kitchen, a goblet in each hand.  
  
Esta snapped her mouth shut and sneered.   
  
"I'm going for a ride!" Esta rushed out the door before anyone decided she was forbidden to leave.  
  
"Oh dear lord save me from these insane people!" Esta laughed a she swung up onto Manilla's back and kicked her into a gallop. Looking back she saw Legolas coming down the stairs yelling at her.  
  
"What the hell is his problem!?" Esta walked around the lake picking flowers while Manilla grazed wherever she stopped.  
  
"Ooh the water is freezing! Just the way I like it" Esta dipped her toes into the water and shivered at the temperature. Looking around to make sure no one was near she slipped her dress over her head and dove into the lake. She spent a good deal of time just floating on her back, her mind switched off. Manilla happily ate at the shrubs that decorated the rocks and pool edge. Esta could have lived under water if she wanted, she could breath and eat the same way as any other fish, well maybe not eat. But she liked the sunlight and she liked the soft forest floors, no matter how much she loved the soothing liquid she wouldn't want to live in the deep dark oceans. She was part Elf.  
  
While Esta was enjoying herself Legolas was going mad with fury. He had seen her so carelessly swing up onto her mare and the way she rode the beast she could easily be knocked from the saddle. Legolas used the time he had alone to plan. He had sent messengers to Mirkwood to inform his father on what was happening. He sought help in preparations from Galadriel and Tirane and began to organize the days to come. He gathered his troops and told them that their deportation was to be delayed so that they would leave in three days not two. He organized for his flet to be changed accordingly and to fit his requirements.  
  
Tirane stayed in her flet and cleaned up, telling the maids to retire for the day. Her mind was busy thinking about Esta, the first time she talked, the first time she walked, the first time she spoke back to Celeborn earning her a right earful.  
  
"That's my girl" Tirane chuckled, a tear in her eye.  
  
Meanwhile at the training grounds Haldir had gathered a large group of Elven soldiers.  
  
"We have received word that a group of orcs, numbered at 50, have entered the words and are travelling from the east, we will kill them swiftly for they dare to trespass into this peaceful realm, move out!" Haldir watched as the Elves began to depart all heading for their posts.   
  
Legolas had been walking to his flet and had seen and heard the gathering. Walking to Haldir he offered his assistance. Haldir wanted to tell him no but didn't doubt his ability so he agreed. They both headed for the last place the orcs had been.  
  
Unaware of the commotion Esta swam happily in the lake, playing with a goldfish that liked the taste of her toe.  
  
"Ahh if you don't stop I'm going to seriously hurt you hahaha" Esta kicked to keep the fish away, her feet were very sensitive to touch. The fish got sick of playing cat and mouse and swam away.   
  
"Fine then" Esta shrugged and swam beneath the surface. Her eyes adjusted to the change as did her ears. It wasn't long before she began to feel the pounding of feet on the ground. Her ears could hear it and her body could feel it as the water vibrated with each crushing step. She didn't know what was making such a noise, she knew it was too loud to be Elves or even Men. Scared she returned to the surface, immediately wishing she hadn't. All around her stood dirty weapon handling, smelly orcs.   
  
"Fresh meat!" An ugly and scrawny orc pointed her out and jumped for joy. Esta zapped further into the water and turned her head this way and that, looking for Manilla. She couldn't find her anywhere and began to imagine the worst. The orcs began to surround the lake, pointing arrows at her head. Esta had never been so afraid.  
  
"Help!" Esta considered her options, her only way out was through them or she could dive under and wait till they either came in after her or someone came and killed them. Esta really began to panic now.   
  
"Help!" Esta couldn't believe she was crying, she did a lot of that lately. Tears started to swell in her eyes as an orc began to wade into lake.   
  
"We won't hurt you, we promise" the Orcs roared with laughter.   
  
Esta screamed with fright as the orc collapsed into the water, an arrow in his back. Out of nowhere a rain of arrows slaughtered the blind orcs. One orc dived into the water after Esta and in instinct she dove under the water heading for the lake floor. The orc quickly began to sink as his feet stopped touching the ground. Struggling to reach for a branch an arrow pierced his neck; his blood stained the blue waters.   
  
"Haldir where is Esta?" Legolas scanned the surroundings as the Elven archers made quick work of the evil creatures.  
  
"She was in the lake Legolas, I don't see her" both Elves began to panic and frantically scanned every inch of the clearing.  
  
Esta could no long stop herself from floating to the surface, so giving up she awaited the horrid ordeal that was above the surface. Swimming to the reeds at the back of the lake she found her dress and as she got deeper into the shallow waters she dropped the dress over her body. Jumping out of the water she realised that it wouldn't matter if she were naked, every pair of eyes would be able to see her flesh through the wet dress. Esta ducked as an arrow flew over her head hitting an orc who was just about to cut her head off. She stood up and was grabbed by her wrist, twisting her around. She was about to punch her attacker when she came face to face with Haldir.  
  
"Esta come on we have to get you out of here" Haldir began to dragged her off with Esta more than happy to comply.  
  
"Where's Manilla?"   
  
"Now's not the time to worry about the damned horse Esta" Esta pulled against Haldir's grip.  
  
"I'm not going to leave without her dammit" Haldir lost his grip and Esta fell backwards to the ground with a 'oomph'. She quickly scrambled to her feet as Haldir went to pick her up. Slinging her over his shoulder he began to run from the warfare.   
  
"Put me down Haldir, this is improper!"  
  
"Swimming nude in a lake is improper milady" Haldir continued at a fast pace away from the battle.  
  
"Ugh! You stupid Elf I know how to wal- oomph" Haldir dropped her to the forest floor.  
  
"Go back to the city and I swear, if I find out that you came back to lake Esta I'll cut out that sharp tongue of yours" Haldir gave her a warning look.  
  
"Fine" Esta did want to find Manilla but right now she didn't want to loose her tongue. She got up and ran toward the city. Haldir watched her for a second then went to check the battle.  
  
Legolas had seen Esta get out of the lake and had been watching her out of the corner of his eye as he fought of what orcs came his way. He had seen the orc that she obviously hadn't and shooting it down he was preoccupied with two big orcs. He decapitated them with his twin blades, momentarily loosing site of Esta. Turning around he saw her being dragged off- against her will- by Haldir. Scowling he ran towards them, but not before Haldir took off into the woods with Esta on his shoulders. He couldn't deny the effect her almost nude flesh had on his body. He could have sworn at himself for thinking thoughts like that at a time like this.   
  
He caught up with Haldir only to find him without Esta.  
  
"Where's Esta?" Legolas clasped the March Wardens shoulders.  
  
"I've made her run back to the city" Haldir was left standing alone as he sped off after the fleeing She-Elf.  
  
Esta was getting closer to one of the huts of the sentries when she heard her name being called. She briefly glanced over her shoulder and using her Syerian eyesight she faintly recognized her hunter as Legolas. She stopped and waited for him to catch up, if she had known the mood he was in she wouldn't have.  
  
"Legolas you have to take me back to the lake, we have to find Mani-" Legolas grabbed Esta roughly and pushed her against a nearby tree. Esta stared into his flaming eyes and was almost afraid to breath- almost.  
  
"Get off me you brute!" Legolas shoved her harder into the tree making her wince in pain. His grip on her arms tightened to the point Esta was sure her blood was being cut off.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?" Legolas ground his teeth.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!? I didn't invite the orcs here if that's what you're getting at!" Esta tried to wriggle from his clutches but to no avail.  
  
"I'm not talking about the orcs Esta; I'm talking about you gallivanting around like a bloody mad woman! You are not only endangering yourself but your child too" Legolas put emphasis on his point by squeezing her arms.  
  
"My child" all of Esta's fear was replaced with anger.  
  
"Legolas let me educate you; it takes two people to make a child"   
  
"And as for endangering, look at yourself before you judge me" Esta slipped her fist up and hooked him in the cheek causing him to release her. Legolas was stunned not only by her attack but also by her words, she was right. Damn her  
  
Esta began to run the way she was going before but again Legolas stopped her. Swinging her around he picked her up and carried her, despite all protest. After moaning about the ill way people treated her she shut her mouth and refused to talk. Against all his agonizing prayers to the Valar Legolas's body still responded to the wet and wriggling girl in his arms. Once again his anatomy dominated over all.   
  
An Elf-maiden had come up to them to see if they needed assistance, Legolas only ignored her and walked toward his flet, his mind set on one thing.   
  
"That was so rude of you, prince my ass" Esta rolled her eyes.  
  
"Princess" Legolas exaggerated the pet name "where, may I ask, do you get your foul language?"  
  
"None of your damn business, put me down" Esta wriggled in his arms, fuelling his passion even more.  
  
"It would be wise Princess, if you kept still, that is if you still want to be able to walk tomorrow" Legolas smirked at her confused expression, she was so innocent, unlike himself. His conscience caught up with him, but it was completely lost as Esta unfolded her arms revealing her clearly visible breasts.  
  
"What are you gonna do? Break my legs?" Esta was still confused.  
  
"Your legs? No, your back? Mm maybe" Esta was innocent but she wasn't stupid and she knew what Legolas was getting at.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!? Put me down you perverted Elf" Legolas ignored her pleas and opened the door to his flet, walking in and locking the door behind him.  
  
"Oh my god, Legolas this is ridiculous come on be reasonable! Look where the last time got us! Pregnant!" Legolas went on ignoring her and kicked his Elven boots from his feet.  
  
"I don't think you'll fall pregnant again Princess" Legolas dropped her on his bed like a sack of potatoes. Ripping the tunic from his chest he stared at her body that was trembling and dripping wet. Legolas stood over the bed and dove down to lock their lips but missed his target. Esta quickly moved her head and turned to scramble toward the head of the bed. Legolas grabbed her ankle and dragged her back toward his hard and aching body. Esta shrieked as she found her back flat against the mattress and Legolas's bare chest pressing into her own. She could feel his throbbing member protruding into her stomach.  
  
"This isn't going to change anything between us Legolas"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Legolas don't" Esta pleaded with him.  
  
"Tell me to leave and I will" Legolas held her arms above her head as he suckled on the bare flesh of her collarbone.  
  
"Leave" Esta used all the remaining self-restraint she had to whimper that word.  
  
"It's my flet, you leave" Legolas looked at her distraught face and smirked.  
  
"Bastard" Esta's tongue plunged deep into Legolas's mouth as all her inhibitions eluded her. She groaned as Legolas's rough hands wondered up her ankle to her thigh pushing the hem of her dress higher and higher until it sat on her stomach. Legolas found it difficult to get the dress off her because she wouldn't move her arms from his back.   
  
"Take it off before I burn it" Esta sat up and lifted her arms over her head as Legolas ripped the flimsy piece of material from her aching body  
  
"Blame your fate on that dress" Legolas suckled on her swollen lips as he savoured the feel of her soft breasts against his sculptured chest.   
  
Esta found her hands wandering from his shoulders toward his breaches and relished the feel. Legolas moaned in her mouth as her hands played with the ties of his breeches.   
  
"Take it off before I burn it" Legolas chuckled but non-the less followed through with the order in utmost pleasure.   
  
"Happy?" Legolas groaned as his member rubbed against her flesh and he was momentarily paralysed.  
  
"Very" Esta rolled on top of him, putting him against the sheets.  
  
Haldir had gone looking for Esta and Legolas after the ordeal at the lake had been sorted. Some Elves had informed him that they had seen Legolas carrying Esta back to his flet. Kicking at a near by rock he condemned his friend for being so reckless.  
  
The sun had started setting when Legolas arose from his slumber. Esta's golden and naked body lay in his arms and all he could think was how disgraceful he was. He untangled their bodies and slipped from the warmth of her flesh. Pulling the covers up around her he went to have a wash. When he returned Esta was awake and sitting in bed, eating strawberries. Legolas ignored her penetrating gaze and proceeded to dry and dress his body. His body was tense as his ears filled with the sound of her tongue licking the dripping juice from her hands. He blocked the noise and continued to dress himself.  
  
"Where are you going?" Esta's eyes followed him as he moved about the room.  
  
"To talk with Haldir" Legolas didn't stop to look at her.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Business"  
  
"What kind of business?"   
  
"Non of your business"   
  
"Oh really? Haha never heard that type of business before" Esta finished eating and began rummaging around in the draws beside the bed.  
  
"Esta stay out of my stuff" Legolas disregarded her, expecting her stop.  
  
"I'm just looking for a pen- hey what's this" Esta pulled out a letter Legolas had written to his father.  
  
"Leave it alone Esta, it's none of your business" Legolas growled as he stalked toward her.  
  
"None of my business? I can see my name all over this!" Legolas snatched the parchment from her hands just too late.  
  
"She sold me! She sold me to you! I'm gonna cut her head off!" Esta jumped from the bed, the sheets falling back to earth.   
  
"Esta calm down we have to talk about this" Legolas wrapped his arm around her waist to stop her from moving.  
  
"I'm not a bloody cow Legolas! I'm not up for bloody sale!" Esta tore from his arm and walked to the chair. Picking up Legolas's royal robe she slipped into it.   
  
"Esta we will be married tomorrow" Legolas sighed and looked down as Esta froze in her tracks.  
  
"Hmm anymore surprises you have install for me?" Esta let her head fall.  
  
"We will be leaving for Mirkwood in three days"   
  
"Goodnight Legolas if you wish to speak with me you should be able to find my drowned corpse in the Nimrodel" Esta headed for the door.  
  
"Esta don't do anything stupid"  
  
"Don't worry about me- oh and Legolas, you didn't break my back"  
  
A/N: The reason for the delay is because the letter 'y' doesn't work on my keyboard- It still doesn't but I am just cutting and pasting it because I don't want to give up this story :D Things are starting to move along now I hope.Can I just say that yesterday I didn't think I would ever get this chapter done so I am very proud lol.  
  
-Toleda  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
Sparkzi: Sorry for taking so long :( To find out what happens to the baby stay tuned! ;)  
  
Raider-K: Geeze are you psychic? LOL  
  
white-magic09: Thank you! To hear that made me want to write even more!  
  
Jen: I'm glad you like it ;)  
  
OBFILES Reviewers:  
  
Mari: IF you were the only one to read my story I'd still keep writing just for you! lol.  
  
Emily: I hope I didn't take to long....I feel very guilty for not updating sooner :D 


	8. Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue!  
  
The Golden Curtain: Chapter Seven.  
  
The day honoured Esta and Legolas's 'union' with clear skies and a warm breeze. The previous night Esta had returned to her flet where Tirane had elaborated the details of the days to come. The ceremony was to be small, with very few guests, as no one knew the sham behind it, not even Legolas's father. An eagle had arrived at Legolas's flet not long after Esta had left, it bore a note from Thranduil. The entire Mirkwood Kingdom was in a frenzy over the Prince's sudden marriage, preparations for the celebration and parties had began immediately. Everyone was blind to the deceit in his or her mad rush of joy and every Elf in the Kingdom wanted to know who the lucky girl was.   
  
Esta stood in her room as many maidens fluttered around her, getting measurements for her dress. Her dress was to be whiter than a dove's feather and as soft as a cloud. She was terrified of what was to come. She didn't want to be shipped off like a slave and had let Tirane know she was fully against the marriage. Tirane told her she wouldn't be forced to do anything but she should at least think of the baby. Esta wasn't a selfish person and she agreed that she would marry Legolas for the baby's sake.   
  
Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the giggling women left to make the dress, which Galadriel had ordered to be ready by nightfall. Esta flopped into a chair, her back sore.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Tirane asked as she walked into the room. A tear appeared in Esta's eye, she just couldn't image herself living the rest of her life as a charade.  
  
"I don't want to marry him and I don't want to leave, why can't you come with me?" Esta broke down in tears; this was becoming all too regular to her. Tirane wrapped Esta in her arms and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Esta why can't you see the good in this?"  
  
"Oh give it up, there is no good, you know it I know it the whole bloody world knows it!" Esta snapped her tears stopping and her ears pounding.  
  
"Oh Esta, I would have thought you of all people would have jumped at the chance of marrying a Prince! Lord knows the only thing you want out of life is a crown" Tirane tried not to sound to harsh and was merely stating a fact. Esta's snivelling stopped as she contemplated what Tirane had said; A light went off in her head.  
  
"I would have preferred my own crown but an Elven circlet sounds good" Esta laughed, finally she saw some benefit in the union.   
  
"Don't let such power go to your head girl"  
  
"Oh don't be such a nag, I would never abuse it"  
  
"I find that hard to believe"   
  
Esta's mouth gaped.  
  
I'll show her and everyone just what kind of queen I can be  
  
"Princess! I'm only going to be a Princess" Esta cried in horror.  
  
"Only?! Esta you should be grateful for what you're being given, a baby, a home, a crown and a Prince as a husband!"  
  
"Oh yeah, bloody grateful" Esta rolled her eyes.  
  
"Promise me something?" Tirane asked her solemnly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise that you won't forget me when your sitting your butt on that big comfy throne" Tirane grinned.  
  
"I couldn't forget you old lady" Esta winked and jumped from Tirane's swatting hand.  
  
Legolas had spent a good portion of the day alone. Finally everything had been sorted; all that was needed now was Esta. Legolas had though of going to see her but couldn't bring himself to do it and for that he was ashamed. What was he going to do once they were wed? Living arrangements had been made and of course all of Esta's belongings had been packed except for her necessities which were sent to Legolas's flet- where she would spend her final nights in Lothlorien. She would share a room with Legolas once they reached Mirkwood, that was to be expected, anything else would be suspicious, where they would go from there? Neither of them knew.  
  
As the sun set Esta's stomach churned in anticipation. She refused to be done up like a doll and instead opted for a natural look. Her hair was left out with small white flowers decorating her long brown mane. The tailors had been working over time to get the wedding dress made. It fitted perfectly to Esta's frame, a long white tail behind her. Esta found herself admiring the piece of art in her reflection. She had a weakness for dresses of the finest fabrics and designs.   
  
"Ugh! Get it together" Esta whispered to herself in an attempt to calm the butterflies. Slipping into her 'formal' format that she used as a defence to hide her true feelings, she walked from her room to find Tirane and Haldir waiting.  
  
"You look beautiful Esta" Haldir said approvingly while Tirane nodded in agreement.  
  
"Save it I'm not in the mood" Esta didn't want to talk she just wanted to get it over and done with. She walked out the door, her trail trailing behind. Haldir linked arms with Tirane and followed but not before giving each other a sad look.   
  
Esta's heart thudded and blood rushed to her ears as she stood outside the doors that lead to the small garden where her and Legolas were to be married. Against her wishes, Tirane had waltz into the garden leaving Haldir and Esta behind the wooden doors. Esta wanted to run but before she could move Haldir grabbed her arm and literally dragged her through the door.  
  
"Don't mess this opportunity up Esta"  
  
Esta gulped as her face flushed and her eyes watered out of what could only be described as fear.  
  
The garden was merely a clearing hidden behind tall walls and only accessible through two double doors. A small waterfall and stream were at one side while bushes, trees and an array of flowers littered the clearing. Small steps, draped in a lilac fabric, lead to a small Plato occupied by Celeborn and Legolas. Galadriel and Tirane sat on a small bench twiddling her thumbs nervously. She had no idea what Esta might do. Legolas gulped and his grip on the object in his hand tightened. Before anyone could speak the doors flung open and Haldir walked in. Esta felt like she was hiding behind his tall frame. Embarrassment and fear struck her body and she froze, watching in horror as Legolas came down from the podium and walked toward them. She felt Haldir remove his grasp from her and her hand tightened around him.  
  
"Esta let go" Haldir tried to keep his voice from his friend who was fast approaching. Esta's lip trembled and she lost control of her thoughts and emotions. Tears began to leak from her eyes and she bruised Haldir's arm with her grip. Her 'formal' format forgotten as her head hung and her shoulders wracked.  
  
Legolas frowned and regretted ever laying eyes on her. He would some how make it right. Taking her hands from Haldir he just stood there circling her palms with his thumbs, not knowing what to do. He felt so guilty and wanted to fix it. Bringing her palm to his lips his kissed them and made her look him in the eyes.  
  
"This is for you" from his hands he pulled a heavy necklace. The chain was made of true silver and was decorated in a spectacle of red rubies that sparkled from every angle. Esta lifted her hair as Legolas fastened the necklace around her neck. It nestled on her chest perfectly and matched her white dress like it was made for is.   
  
"Thank you" Esta still sniffled a few times but had managed to stop crying.   
  
"Are you ready?" Legolas asked as he motioned toward Celeborn who stood patiently at the altar.  
  
"Yes" Esta rubbed her nose and took Legolas's outstretched hand with hesitation.  
  
Esta watched in a blur as Celeborn declared them husband and wife. Numb and cold she raised from her knees along with Legolas. Shocked that she had been, in theory, dead during the ceremony. She had missed it and was gladly thankful. Her hand in Legolas's she looked to Tirane wanting to go home. Reality hit her as she acknowledged that her home would be forever where Legolas was. A sad frown appeared on her face and she turned to look at Legolas as he lead her down from the Plato.  
  
"Wh-what are we doing now?"   
  
Legolas dreaded telling her.  
  
"We are to retire to my quarters like all just married couples"   
  
"And do what?" Esta asked dumbfounded. Was that how all marriages were ended? Retiring early in the night? Esta didn't understand.  
  
"Don't be so naive Esta" Legolas hauled her down the steps to the bench where she could greet Tirane.   
  
After saying goodnight to Galadriel and Celeborn Esta punched Haldir in the arm for being so hasty, and as he was about to hit her back she laughed and dove behind Legolas, shocking the Elf. Tirane had cried and cried some more and gave Esta some words of advice that she couldn't understand through her mumbling.   
  
Legolas and Esta were escorted back to his flet by two guards. Legolas kept his hand on her back to guide her while Esta tried not to tremble. The tension was thick in the air that even the guards sensed it. Legolas was glad when they finally entered his flet, now theirs, and the guards left them. Legolas walked right while Esta stood in the door her face to the floor. Legolas noticed her dilemma.  
  
"This flet is now ours use it as your own" His tone seemed bored as he poured himself a drink. Esta was bewildered that he didn't ask her if she would like one. Tapping her foot on the floor she attempted to gain his attention as she sat in his comfy chair, Esta still in the doorway. Her attempts were in vein as he continued to sip at his water. Esta gave up and walked into the flet looking for something to do.   
  
"What are we meant to do?" Esta whined as she kicked the end of the bed.  
  
Legolas laughed as he finished off his drink and rose from his chair.  
  
"You really are naive aren't you?" Legolas laughed, obviously amused at Esta's question. Esta only stared at him annoyed that he wouldn't answer her question. Sighing Legolas came to stand in front of her and put his hands on either of her bare shoulders.  
  
"What do you think a newly wed couple does after they return to their room?" Legolas closed his lips around hers to help her get the picture.  
  
"I get it Legolas I don't need a demonstration" Esta pushed him off her, returning to her 'formal' format. Legolas laughed at how quickly she could go from a shy, blushing kitten to a feisty, say-anything wolf. Not wanting to make her angry anymore than she was he walked away and sat down in his chair that faced the room.   
  
Esta loved the dress; it was truly beautiful she just didn't like the trail as it halted her movements. Angry, annoyed, sexually frustrated and wanting to get revenge on Legolas she turned her back to him. Reaching down she gathered the trail in her hands while Legolas watched in interest. Pulling the dress up she slipped it over her head teasingly and walked to the bedside where she took the ruby chain from her neck and left it on the table. Legolas knew she could be bold but had not expected such a thing from her. He, once more, rose from his chair as she slipped under the covers of the bed. Walking over he sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her as she lay on her stomach, her face away from him.   
  
"That was an invitation if I ever saw one" Legolas slowly nipped at her bare back causing rage to boil within Esta.  
  
"It wasn't an invitation Legolas" Esta rolled over to face him making sure the covers were secured against her chest.   
  
"Oh so you always sleep in the nude?" A sly smile slowly crept onto Legolas's face.  
  
"Yes, now go away" Esta lied and pulled the covers over her arms and tried to turn over.  
  
"Ugh! Legolas get off the blankets- ow" Esta clamped at her stomach in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" Legolas's voice turned serious.  
  
"Nothing-just stomach pains" Esta elevated her stomach off the bed by leaning on her elbows. That position had always worked for her before.   
  
"Are you ok?" Legolas watched, a little distraught and at a loss of what to do.  
  
"I'm fine, it passes, I just want to sleep"   
  
"Of course, and as pretty as these flowers are I don't appreciate plants in the bed" Legolas laughed as he began to strip Esta's hair of the white flowers.   
  
"Done" Legolas stated as Esta collapsed under the puffy sheets.  
  
"Good night"   
  
"Night" Legolas prepared for bed and as he slid in next to Esta he laid rigid, afraid to move.   
  
Esta tried to diminish the tension by making herself comfortable. Legolas found it hard to sleep that night as his mind replayed what a newly wed couple was meant to do on their wedding night.  
  
Legolas saved Esta from any embarrassing moments by leaving the flet early in the morning before she woke. Today was there last day in Lothlorien and Legolas assumed she would want to spend it with Tirane so he spent the day helping with the clearing of the camp.   
  
Esta awoke to find an empty flet and was grateful, she did not want Legolas to see her nude backside anymore than what was necessary. She spent all day with Tirane and Haldir. She didn't have any friends in Lorien, only Haldir. He always stood up for her when some of the other Elves would look at her in disgust, they weren't exactly accepting of her sudden arrival in Lorien those many years ago. That was one thing she was happy for, her new title would mean she expected respect from anyone and everyone, no one would dare look down at her again. She would miss Galadriel and Celeborn, as they had been so kind to her even though she was such a brat to them. Tirane had told her she was to old to be moved and Esta had told her to stop being lazy. Esta really wanted Tirane to be with her but she wouldn't leave Lorien much to Esta's dismay. Esta spent the last hours before she had to return to Legolas's flet at the lake, against Haldir's advice of course. Her feet dipped in the water and her back leaning on Manilla's fat stomach. She just wondered abut her uncertain future and for once in her life she thought of what it would be like to be a mother- a real mother, she wanted to be there for her baby like Tirane was for her.  
  
Life with Legolas, it can't be to bad? Esta now turned her thoughts to living with Legolas as his wife.  
  
No doubt he'll expect all those 'privileges' from his wife Esta sneered.  
  
(A/N: I had trouble writing this chapter that's why it's sorter than usual. But I am soo glad now, we are finally going to Mirkwood! I have a few questions for anymore who is knowledgeable in Middle Earth: 1- Does anyone know how an Elven wedding goes and how they celebrate? 2- How dot he Elves in Mirkwood live? In tree's like Lothlorien? Or in underground caves? I've heard many different things and I'm confused. Or does anyone know where I could find this info? Any help is appreciated :D )  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
Sparkzi: I will keep on writing as long as you keep on reviewing =)  
  
White-magic09: Thank you so much! I do like to write but I enjoy creating stories more ;D  
  
Ellmarr: Heres the next chapter!  
  
DesolateAnzVamp: I'm glad to know you like reading this :)  
  
The one that hates bunnies: I am so sorry! haha I try to write lemon but I just can't! LOL I think I am just to immature to do it ;)   
  
Lindzie: Thank you, I hope you like the chapter as I didn't feel it was substantial :(  
  
obfiles reviewers:  
  
Emily: THANK yOU! your so sweet ;)  
  
Lily: I didn't know you were still reading! I haven't talked to you in ages! Keep reading though ;) I had you in mind when I wrote that fish part haha!  
  
Mari: Ok.. I AM SOO SORRy! I know I take longer than other authors on obfiles to update and for that I am sorry! I am expecting to spice up the sexual tension and competition when we get to Mirkwood ;)  
  
THANK yOU 


	9. Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: All characters from LotR don't belong to me. Don't sue!  
  
The Golden Curtain: Chapter Eight

The day of departure had finally come and Legolas couldn't have been gladder. He had woken before the sun, along with his entourage of soldiers and was preparing the horses, piling them with food, water and weapons. He had taken the liberty of saddling Manilla so Esta could sleep in. He still couldn't believe that in one week he had married and conceived a child. Shaking his head he turned to Feanaro.  
  
"We'll leave within the hour, I must get my wife" Legolas turned to leave as Feanaro nodded and smiled, unaware of the truth behind the Princes sudden rush to be married.  
  
Legolas reached his flet, as a maiden was about to enter a tray of food in her hand. The maiden stopped as she noticed Legolas's presence and bowed her head.  
  
"For the Lady your Highness" She rose her head to meet his eyes.  
  
"Thank you but I'll take it to her" Legolas smiled and released the young Elf of her burden.   
  
"Yes my Lord." The maid bowed again and left with a blush in her cheeks, her mind wondering what the pair had done that night, her conclusion couldn't have been more further from the truth. Instead of a night full of passionate love making or snuggling in bed, whispering love words in each others ears the couple spent half the night awake and arguing over Esta's sudden urges to leave without telling him. Of course she wouldn't listen to any of it claiming he did the exact same thing.   
  
The night before   
  
Esta had stayed at the lake with Manilla until a good while after the sun had set before she decided she was cold and wanted to return to Legolas's flet. Cold and bitten she climbed onto Manilla's bony back and urged her into a gallop. The minute she entered the flet Legolas was at her throat, not literally of course.   
  
Resisting the urge to throttle the shivering girl he stood still, his veins pulsing.  
  
"Where have you been?!"  
  
"For a ride" Esta's toned portrayed her annoyance clearly you'd have to be deaf to miss it.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"What's it to you?!" Esta screeched as she tried to brush past the fuming Prince.  
  
"What's it to me?! You are my wife Esta and with Galadriel as my witness you will obey my every command now answer the bloody question!" Legolas's eyes blazed as his grip on Esta's arm tightened.   
  
"Like hell!" Esta, again, tried to brush past him and again to no avail. His grip was like a vice.  
  
"I'd watch that spitfire mouth of yours Princess or you might find yourself without a tongue" Esta obviously didn't heed his warning because the next thing to come out of her mouth made Legolas crippled with anger. Legolas had the sudden urge to drape her over his lap and paddle her bottom till it was red and blistering. But he didn't.  
  
"Go to bed" Legolas released her arm, trying to stamp down on his need to smack her.  
  
"What?" Esta's face was one of surprise and disbelief as feeling slowly returned to her bruising arm.  
  
"Go to bed Esta" Legolas sighed and rubbed his eyes angry with himself rather than her.  
  
Esta obliged her eyes watching Legolas wearily as if as he would pounce the moment she turned her back.  
  
Esta walked into the bedchamber her sight unable to reach Legolas now and quickly. A little disturbed at his change in attitude she quickly prepared for bed. The room was dark and quiet, almost peaceful until Legolas entered the bedchamber and the tension returned. Climbing in to the bed he kept his back to her. Esta continued to stare at his bare back until words formed in her throat.  
  
"What was wrong with you?" The words half whispered and half-hissed.  
  
And on they went, Legolas stating that she was irresponsible and risking the life of his heir while Esta continued to remind him she was not a piece of property. The end result was Esta on attack and Legolas on the defence, oh how the tables turned. A true married couple if anyone saw one.  
  
Legolas entered the chamber with food in hand and a grim expression on his face. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night but it didn't show his face was still as clear as water and placid as a rock. Rounding the corner to the bedchamber his eyes fixed on tanned legs and bare back. Esta lay spread out on her stomach, her soft curls spurred about her head, the purple silk duvet covering only her backside. Legolas's reaction to her naked body was immediate and undeniable. Cursing himself he set the tray down on a table trying his best to gain control of his body. In a dazed state of mind he slowly started walking toward the bed. Letting out a shaky breath he slowly eased himself onto the bed next to Esta's naked body. Softly his fingers started at her dainty ankles and moved up her calves and then to her thighs before Esta began to stir from his tender touch.  
  
"What..?" Esta groaned still unaware of what was happening around her until a two gentle hands gripped her waists and long hair tickled the bare skin of her back.  
  
"Dear wife do you always sleep in naught but your skin?" Legolas licked his tongue over the blade of her shoulder while his hand continued up her side.  
  
"Legolas what are you doing" Esta rolled over and away from Legolas's intoxicating presence and hastily grabbed at the duvet, pulling it up to cover her breast.  
  
"I'm only doing what I'm lawfully obligated to do" Legolas smirked at her expression and ran his hand up her inner thigh.  
  
"You woke me up because YOU fancy yourself with a little tumble" Esta flicked his hand away and proceeded to get out of the bed.  
  
"Well only if you insist" Legolas stopped her before her feet could hit the ground. Pinning her silky body beneath his Esta could feel his arousal pressing into her stomach and felt her body react instantly.  
  
"Legolas I don't insist" Esta tried to push his shoulders but they wouldn't budge.  
  
"Fine, I insist" Legolas finally shut her up with his lips on hers and his tongue down her throat.  
  
Straddling Esta's hips with his thighs he lifted his tunic over his head to bare his chest before he continued to nibble on her tender lips.   
  
A groan escaped Esta's lips when she felt Legolas's hard chest against her own.  
  
Legolas had the desire to be buried deep inside her and began unfastening his leggings at a hasty pace.   
  
Esta was feeling the same desire Legolas felt and was becoming impatient as the Elf struggled to rid himself of the restraining fabric. Esta easily flipped the position so she straddled his hips. Forgetting the leggings she let her tongue lap at his hardened nipples while Legolas 'massaged' her scalp. Wanting to take control Legolas pressed her stomach to his and rolled her onto her back so he was on top again. Acquainting his tongue with her nipples Legolas listened to her moan as she dug crescents into the flesh of his back.   
  
"Esta I thought-" Haldir stood rooted to the floor in the doorway.  
  
Esta shrieked and struggled to cover herself while Legolas groaned in pain.  
  
"Damn it Haldir can't a man indulge" Legolas was angry for being disturb when he was so close to climax and didn't care that it showed.  
  
"I am truly sorry Legolas; Esta" He lowered his eyes and literally ran from the flet.  
  
"Where were we?" Legolas asked as he turned his attention back to Esta who was as red as a tomato.   
  
"We can't be doing this now" Esta made a move to get out of the bed but was stopped yet again by Legolas.  
  
"And why not?" Legolas was in hysterics over her revelation.  
  
"Because" Esta glided off the bed and made her way over to the teak wardrobe where her dresses hung.  
  
Legolas watched in half pleasure and pain as Esta dressed in forest green leggings and a silver sparkle riding ensemble with an intricate design of flowers and leaves, complete with bell sleeves, low button-up, collar and black riding boots. Esta could feel his eyes on her and she suddenly became very self aware, a feeling she rarely had. Tirane had commented many times that she had no shame and Esta had to agree, she didn't but at that moment she couldn't have felt more insecure. Although the spell that bound her was broken as Legolas started ruffling around behind her, a signal that he was getting dressed.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Esta asked turning around to face the Elf as he finished dressing.  
  
"Within the hour" Legolas replied softly as he did up his over tunic.  
  
"Oh" Esta darted her view to the fascinating floor beneath her.  
  
"Your horse has been saddled; you can go say a final farewell if you wish"   
  
Esta simply nodded and left, all desire replaced with anxiety.  
  
Esta stood hugging Tirane, her eyes red and her chin trembling. The shorter and older woman helped her protege onto her waiting horse with one last kiss and the promise that they would meet again. Tirane pulled Legolas aside while Galadriel and Celeborn said their farewells.  
  
"Take care of my baby Legolas" Tirane clung to Legolas, her voice cracking.  
  
"I promise you Tirane, Esta will have anything and everything she would want and need."   
  
"Yes what she wants only a future King can give her" Tirane chuckled as she pulled away from the embrace.  
  
Legolas gave her a quizzical look then smiled and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait Legolas" Tirane clung to his arm and drew him to a more closer perimeter.  
  
"Esta loves you, she doesn't know it yet but she does" Tirane smiled at but he only Legolas furrowed his brow. Patting his hand she released him to get on his horse.  
  
"Goodbye Tirane" Legolas swung up onto his obedient mare.  
  
A scout went ahead of the group while Legolas and Feanaro led, leaving Esta in the middle with two guards assigned to protect her. Instead of going through the Mirkwood forests they were to go around, although a lot longer it would be safer for the Princess and mother to be. The total journey time was five days. Esta felt more like a prisoner than a Princess and let Legolas know how she felt. Nudging Manilla to ride past the 'goons' she called out to the Prince who was in deep conversation with his second in command. Hearing his name Legolas turned to see Esta a strange look on her face and the Elves he had appointed to watch her trying to stop Esta by grasping at the air that followed her. Turning his horse he went to ride beside her.  
  
"What is it Esta?" He sounded almost annoyed.  
  
"Oh good of you to pay attention to your dear wife Legolas" Esta batted her eye lashes with a sarcastic smile on her face.  
  
"What's the problem?" Sighing Legolas stopped their horses and waited till they were placed behind the travelling party.  
  
"What's the problem?! Those two knuckleheads you paired me with God, Smeagol over there; I ask him his name and I get not only his life story but his entire family tree. Then Gollum I ask him his name and all I get is a scowl, I swear he's been radiating negative impulses toward me all day!"  
  
"That's it, you pulled me out of an important meeting to complain about the personalities of your guardians?"   
  
"Wow, you got the short end of the stick Legolas if your having important meetings on a horse, in the middle of nowhere" Esta let out a full hearted laugh that had everyone turning their heads. Legolas kept his mouth firmly shut as a chuckle threatened to appear.  
  
"How do you know about the creature Gollum?"   
  
"Well when no one wants to know you and you spend much of your time with an old man who talks to much you tend to know about many things" Legolas's confused glance made her shrug.  
  
"Celeborn"  
  
"Oh" Legolas slightly nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"Come on your dragging behind" Legolas took the reins from Esta and guided their horses to the centre of the group where 'Smeagol' and 'Gollum' were waiting for them.  
  
"We'll be stopping in the small flatlands over that hill, we should be fairly safe, now not another word about Gollum and Smeagol Esta" Legolas rode ahead leaving a grinning Esta behind to suffer the torments of her guardians.  
  
"So..." Esta began looking to 'Smeagol' noting that 'Gollum' was in no mood to converse.  
  
"Do you mind if I call you Smeagol?"   
  
"you may call me anything you wish your Highness" the blond Elf bowed.  
  
"Your highness? I like that I can live with it" Esta laughed, her attitude toward the Elf starting to change.  
  
"I shall be your Highness and you; Smeagol"   
  
"As you wish.... your Highness" 'Smeagol' joined in her laughter.  
  
Well into the first night Esta lay awake while sentries were posted about their make do campsite. Legolas, of course, was one of those sentries. Esta lay in her own section with 'Smeagol' not to far away ready and waiting with his bow should the need arise. Sighing Esta turned and twisted, she was not used to sleeping on the ground. She was cold, insect bitten and all round restless. Deciding she had had enough and needed an energy outlet she kicked off her covers and stood up, still dressed in her riding gown.   
  
"Esta where are you going?" Esta had eventually had enough of being called 'your highness' and told Smeagol just to call her by her name. He had told her in response that on their way to Mirkwood she would be called Esta but when they arrived, he, like everyone else would refer to her as Princess Esta.   
  
"Just to talk to L- my husband." The answer sufficed Smeagol and he laid back down.  
  
Not having the best eye sight Esta fumbled in her steps until she completely tripped- on her gown, letting a shriek rip from her throat. The whole camp came to life as Esta landed in a pair of strong arms. Raising her eyes they collided with angry grey ones.  
  
"Watch your step Princess" 'Gollum' scowled as he flicked Esta from his grasp before walking off.  
  
"Esta what happened" Legolas asked as he and 'Smeagol' came to her side.  
  
"Ah- nothing I just tripped on my dress" Esta lied, she was obviously annoyed at Gollum's rudeness but she hardly expected anything better from him. She just didn't know what she had done to deserve such anger cast on her.  
  
"What were you doing walking around?" Legolas grasped her shoulders.  
  
"I can't sleep, the grounds to hard" Legolas sighed and shook his head at her childish behaviour. By this time Smeagol had left them alone and the camp had returned to silence.  
  
"Well what else do you expect Legolas? I've only ever slept on a big comfy bed!" Esta tried to get the disappointed look off his face, she didn't like being looked down on.  
  
"Fine, point taken but I'm afraid your going to have to deal with the ground for now"  
  
"Fine" Esta gave in and crossed her arms.  
  
"Is there anything that will help you get to sleep?"   
  
"A story, I swear it was the only thing that could get me to sleep at night." Esta's eyes lit up and she remembered the last time she had needed someone to read her a story, it was Tirane, she wasn't the best narrator but her soft voice had lulled Esta to sleep in no time.  
  
"Don't swear Esta" Legolas said it so he wouldn't sound demanding, taking Esta's hand he led her to her sleeping bags.  
  
"Legolas do you know any stories?" Esta asked, her head propped in her hand while she lay on her side facing the sitting Elf.   
  
"Of course I do"  
  
"I doubt you know any I haven't heard, considering I've heard them all"   
  
"Have you heard the one about - " Legolas was stopped mid sentence.  
  
"Heard it" Esta said as she yawned.  
  
"You don't even know what I was going to say" Legolas smirked.  
  
"Ok then, what were you going to say?"   
  
"I was going to say; Have you heard the one about the crownless King?"   
  
"No I haven't" Esta's eyes slightly glazed as 'the crownless King' summed her life up in two words.  
  
"Well then let me speak if you want to hear the story." Legolas paused for her to nod in agreement.   
  
"As the old saying goes, Once upon a time..." Legolas relaxed into the grass and began his story of Aragorn, King of men.  
  
As the sun began to rise so did Legolas. Looking around the camp he saw that everyone was up and about, preparing for the next stage of their journey. Slightly annoyed that he hadn't been awoken he stood up and dusted the twigs and leaves from his clothes and hair.   
  
"Legolas, we will be moving on shortly" Feanaro said as he came up behind Legolas.  
  
"Why wasn't I woken?" Legolas asked, his face set in a frown.  
  
"Ah, well, her majesty asked that we didn't wake you, we didn't-" Legolas cut Feanaros sentence short.  
  
"Her majesty?!"   
  
"Princess Esta milord" Feanaro reverted back to formalities due to Legolas's angered tone.  
  
"Esta?!" Legolas said he word almost disbelieving.  
  
"yes...your wife, your majesty" Feanaro looked at him like he had lost his mind.  
  
"I know who she is" Stopping himself from saying something he'd regret he stormed off looking for Esta.  
  
Esta was busy saddling up Manilla when Legolas found her.  
  
"Why did you tell everyone not to wake me up?" Esta could tell from his body language that he was in a foul mood.  
  
"Because you looked awfully tired, plus your a lot easier to handle when your sleeping" Esta continued with her chores much to Legolas's annoyance.  
  
"you will look at me when I address you"   
  
Esta made an annoyed sound but never the less turned and gave Legolas her full attention. Crossing her arms over her chest she returned his scowl.  
  
"Never again will you interfere in my doings, understood?"   
  
"I don't understand what your so angry about"   
  
"I'm angry with you!"  
  
"Why? Because I told Feanaro not to wake you?"  
  
"Because you gave an order that you had no right to give"  
  
"What are you on about?!" Esta was confused, he was talking in riddles as far as she was concerned.  
  
"you know what I'm talking about, you knew exactly what you were doing from day one!" Legolas's voice was menacing.  
  
"No actually Legolas I have no idea what I've known from day one! Pray tell?" Esta's eyebrows rose just a bit more.  
  
"That you planned everything!" Legolas restrained his anger as all his suspicions about Esta were set to be revealed.  
  
"Planned everything?" Esta was not angry anymore she was furious.  
  
"yes, the day at the lake, the little shack in the woods, the marriage, getting pregnant"  
  
"What are you saying? That I tricked you?" Esta was undoubtedly a little hurt by these accusations.  
  
"I wouldn't run it past you"   
  
Esta was speechless, so shocked and hurt at not only the accusations but the tone at which he spoke to her; Like she was some conniving sneak.  
  
"Tell me Legolas, to what reason and purpose would I have for tricking you?" Tears started to form in her eyes but she kept them back through shear anger.  
  
"The same reason and purpose as every other maiden Esta"  
  
Esta was still confused.  
  
"For a crown to wear on their dainty heads" Legolas couldn't have said the words with anymore spite even if he tried.  
  
"you really think I wanted to marry you?! Oh believe me Legolas I would give anything to turn back time and change what happened but that's not possible, but know this I never set out to get your crown!" Esta never wasted anymore time and continued with tying the saddle onto Manilla.  
  
"Deceitful words from a deceitful vixen" Legolas's spat venom at Esta and left.  
  
Esta was furious and hurt by the incident with Legolas. So much so that she spent the whole day in a daze, fuming over the accusations and trying not to cry. Her guards followed at a good distance behind her.  
  
Legolas, not believing a word she said, stayed away from her. Whenever Esta needed to know something of importance he sent Feanaro to tell her. Mentally lashing out at himself for falling victim to those tricks he always tried to avoid and succeeded. But not this time.  
  
For three days Esta lived in a world of her own. When Feanaro or someone else offered her food or water she declined. Legolas, noticing her reluctance to eat, literally forced the food down her throat, letting her know that she was eating for two now. Esta still didn't say anything to him though and she wondered what he would do with her once they got to Mirkwood.   
  
"No doubt he'll wait for me to give birth to his heir then he'll get rid of me like they all do" Esta muttered under breath, something she did a lot of lately.  
  
Esta was brought back to reality as loud cheers and laughter sounded in her ears.  
  
"We're nearly there!" and "Home at last" ringed in Esta's ears.   
  
Looking ahead she saw what they were talking about. Beautiful trees decorated the rims of the upper level of the Mirkwood kingdom. Elves decorated the path that led into the court centre. A warm welcome for the Prince and his new bride. Esta suddenly felt sick as Legolas game to her side and led her and her horse ahead of the group and into the court yard that was full of cheering and smiling Elves. At the far end of the well guarded court was King Thandruil, sitting and waiting on his throne, a smile on his face.   
  
Their horses came to stop a short distance from King Thandruil. Getting off his horse Legolas let a stable hand take it while he attempted to help Esta from her horse.  
  
"I don't need your help Legolas, but then again I could just be deceiving you" Esta seethed in his face.  
  
"Don't start now" Legolas never gave her a chance to reply before he started dragging her up the steps to his waiting father. All eyes were on the new girl waiting for the outsider to slip up and be annulled from her marriage to the handsome Prince.  
  
Esta felt so small when she was introduced to the King of Mirkwood. His face was ageless but his eyes suggested otherwise.   
  
He looks so much like Celeborn  
  
"Come my dear you must be tired after your trip and like most woman I'm presuming you want a bath with all the scented candles and what not" Thandruil laughed and laugh lines appeared around his eyes and mouth. Leading Esta off into a door that led down into an underground corridor Legolas went his own separate way only to be stopped.  
  
"How could you?!" A teary eyed Elf maiden came up to Legolas, her shiny and straight blond hair swaying.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to go" Legolas didn't want to deal with this woman right now, knowing how much trouble she would cause.  
  
"Of course, run away, tell me will you come back with another wife?" The woman spoke with a spiteful tone.  
  
"Lyriel, I don't know what your so upset about" Legolas dragged the woman into another underground corridor to get away from the busy ears and eyes of the crowds.  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe you would leave me for that pitiful thing from Lothlorien, I heard she wasn't even an Elf! Aw but that's so like you Legolas, always pitying the less fortunate and it's because of that that I'm willing to forgive you" Lyriel wrapped her arms around Legolas neck.  
  
"Lyriel, I told you before I left, what we had is over, now I must go and catch up with my father" Legolas unravelled her arms form his neck and practically ran from the corridor up into the courtyard in search of the door is father and Esta had descended down before he was accosted.  
  
Lyriel collapsed onto the floor in tears and began screaming and ripping her dress.  
  
"What is the matter my lady?" A passing guard came to her side and tried to pry the hands from her face.  
  
"Call the guards, someone tried to attack me!"   
  
"Who was it? Who dear disturb the peace in His majesties Kingdom?"  
  
"I don't want to tell" Lyriel began to pour tears from her eyes and rested her head on the guards head.  
  
"It's ok Madame, I'll make sure the beast gets what he deserves, now tell me who was it?"  
  
Sniffling, Lyriel lifted her eyes to meet the guards.  
  
" It was the Prince"(A/N: My exams are finally over, no longer should the updates be so far apart as this last one. I'm guessing that the Mirkwood Kingdom is underground in caves? If not could someone please let me know! Help is very appreciated :D )  
  
**REVIEWS!  
  
Thank you for taking the time to leave a review ;D KittyKittyKitty, Sparkzi, Dark Elvish Angel of Shadow, Katie, Emily, Mari and Courtney! Thanks you guys!**


End file.
